TMNT: One big family
by AnimeLover3801
Summary: 18 years later and the couples are now adults with children of their own who's 14-15. Everything's perfect but what happens when the children learns a big secret that are life changing? 3rd and Final Part!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prolouge:**

8 peaceful years later the couples are still going strong. The four brothers works as detectives on their own company. Kate was a doctor, Felicia was a high school teacher, Rosie owned her own clothingstore with clothes she made by herself and Midnight worked as a journalist and sometimes helped the guys with some cases.

Donnie and Kate were the first ones who got married and they got a child named Michelle who's 5 and born on April 16.

Raph and Midnight were the first ones who got a child, Louis, who was born on February 22 the same year as Michelle. On September 18 the year after the twins Christopher, aka Chris and Alexia were born. Raph and Midnight haven't got married or engaged.

Leo and Felicia had a daughter, Kimberly also called Kim and Kimmie on March 1 the same year as Louis and Michelle were born, the year after they had their son Vincent aka Vinnie on June 9. They got married two years after Kimberly was born.

Mikey and Rosie had one daughter, Valentina or Val as she was sometimes called. Valentina was born November 30 and she was four years old, like the twins and Vinnie. Mikey and Rosie were engaged and their wedding was planned to be the next year.

The rumors on how the foot and the purple dragons disappeared were really crazy and the couples would laugh on how ridiculous they were because they knew the truth.

Louis' POV

I pinned the opponent to the ground.

"Good job, Hamoto!" My sensei said.

I bowed to him and sat down. I was a very dedicated martial arts student and my sensei said I was one of the best ones he had taught. I had done martial arts since I was five years old and sometimes my uncles and my dad taught me some ninjitsu. I'm 15 years old and look alot like my dad, Raph. But I have my mom, Midnight's eyes. I was told I was alot like them. But of me and my siblings, I was the most calmest one but don't let that fool you 'cause I'm still a hothead. Just like my mom I played the guitar and was pretty good at it.

I was really close to my cousins and my siblings. Out of all my cousins I was closest to Michelle. I know, I know. A girl? But she's really nice and she gets me and she's always there when I need her. She's my bestfriend, believe it or not. Everyone of my siblings including me had a brooklyn accent just like our dad. Since I'm the oldest of the cousins, I feel like it's my job to protect everyone.

Kimberly's POV

I'm 15 years old, my name's Kimberly but is usually called Kimmie or Kim, my hair color black is received from both of my parents but my ocean blue eye color is from my dad, Leo. My hair is cut in a very short pagestyle. I've been training martial arts for several years and I'm pretty strong too. At the outside I can seem pretty tough and scary to some, most people think I will hit them but that's completely wrong. If you befriend me and ignore the rumors you'll see that I'm a very nice girl who doesn't hit people in the first place. I only use martial arts when someone is starting to fight me, I never give the first punch, only the last one.

I'm also having some cousins and a little brother, they're important to me. I don't think I'm really close to anyone but I guess it will be Alexis if I had to choose, we kinda match in some way.

Michelle's POV

Name's Michelle. Try to remember that when you see me and my mom together. I'm almost like her reflection, just younger and with my dad Donnie's hazel eyes. But not only the looks were the same, I was just as smart as both of my parents. I'm almost always full of energy and a quick runner which makes running to my hobby and advantage in martial arts. Yep, the brainiac is fighting. I've doing it for only 5 years and I'm 15 now but I soon became very skilled and the speed almost made me invisible. But even I can calm down for a while, especially when my friends were crying and needed someone to talk with. I could never stand tears for some reason and I often understood their problem even if I never gone through them.

I was a lone kid but I didn't mind since I had a close cousin instead, Louis. Don't make anything up ok? He's just really friendly for being such a hothead. We're bestfriends and I don't think that will ever change.

Vincent's POV

I had mom's violet eyes and the black hair from both of my parents, but not the personality. I know that my parents are very calm and you usually end up having their personality's in some way but the only thing I got was my bravery and responsibility. The nickname's Vinnie, I'm a very wild teenager and I'm always ready for next challenge no matter what. At first my dad thought I was uncle Mikey's son because of the similarities between us but I soon showed how responsible I could be and then we knew I was dad's kid.

Closest and best cousin ever has to be Christopher or Chris, he's really cool and we're skateboarding together like the wild kids we are.

Chris' POV

I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. I lowered the gun and pressed the button and the paper came towards me. Like always, all the shots were in the middle. I loved sniping just like my mom and I loved motorcycles like my dad. I have dark blonde hair and amber eyes. I'm a mixer between my dad and my mom. I have an older brother, Louis and a twin sister, Alexia. Sometimes I joke with her, telling her that I am older than her(by 3 minutes) so she should listen to me. That really pisses her off. I have a temper, just like my parents. My name is Christopher but my parents only call me that when it's something serious otherwise everyone calls me Chris.

I've trained martial arts since I was 6, I started later than Louis. Even though we're really close it sometimes feels like we're in a competition and he's always winning and I end up second best. He's stronger, faster and better at martial arts than me and I hate that. I am smarter than him, though. But not as smart as Michelle. But I didn't like to show that. I always wore snapbacks, no matter what and I skateboard everyday. I was a tough guy, and there's more rumors about me than it should. The one I am closest to is definitely Vinnie. I've have known him for 14 years, with other words since I was born.

Alexia's POV

Alexia Richelle Hamato here. The nickname's Alexis, sometimes fire girl by my brothers. I'm a hothead and I snap at people for almost every little thing. If you say something I don't like, you WILL get hurt. Either by my words or most likely by my punches or kicks. I've trained martial arts since I was 6. I'm really fast and a very good climber. I had long blonde hair with natural brown strips and a midparting. I had my dad's amber eyes but other then that I look exactly like my mom, Midnight. I hated girly stuff. I was quite close with Kim. The one that I hardly stand was Valentina since she is the girliest person I know. She's always saying that is I would just use a little make-up, or wear this or that I would look really pretty. I can be nice if you're nice to me. I can joke around and pull some pranks if I want too. Just like my mom, my favorite time of the day is midnight.

Valentina's POV

The strawberry blonde one is Valentina, meaning ME! I'm very hyper and like to joke and mess around. I'm the only one of the cousins who aren't into martial arts. I'm a cheerleader and very cheerful. People also call me Val. I love bright colors and girly stuff. I look alot like my mom, Rosie but I have baby blue eyes, just like my dad. I am spoiled but not cocky. I'm close to my cousins but not Alexia. We don't get along, just like our moms. But we do care about each other. I can be a bit of a crybaby. I have a bubbly personality and I can get friends easily. Video games and comic books are two things I can't live without.

**This was the prouloge for the new story, do you think it will be good? Next chappie will be the first real one.**

**R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kimberly's POV

I woke up and saw the sun rise over the city from my window. It looked beautiful. I saw my clock, it was and I was ready for school. I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe. There were mostly neutral colors, I wasn't the type for either bright or dark colors. I picked a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt with the text "Smile" in black and a red hoddie. I brushed my hair and put on a pair of white star earrings.

I opened my door and got water in my face and on my t-shirt. I saw Vinnie standing there with a sly grin on his face and a tiny watergun in his hands.

"Vinnie.." I said annoyed.

"Yeah..?" Vinnie asked a bit scared.

"You're so gonna pay for this!" I yelled and started to chase him. We ran into the kitchen and past mom.

"Morning kids" Mom said. Both of us replied and continued the chase. I took his watergun and he stood there defenseless. Vinnie then took a cup of coffee and threw it at me. I dodged but dad happened to walk behind me at that exact moment. Both of us looked at eachother and then at dad. Surprisingly enough he just started to chuckle and messed up our hair.

"Fighting as usual?" dad asked while taking a seat by the breakfast table.

"It was Kimmie who started throwing water" Vinnie said as we also took a seat.

"Really, then why isn't you wet?" dad asked.

"It dried while running?" Vinnie lied, I facepalmed.

"Vinnie, you suck at lying" I said.

"Ow! Mom, Kimmie kicked me!" Vinnie lied.

"I did not!" I said.

"Kimmie, be nice to your brother" mom said.

"But.." I started.

"Kim" dad said. Vinnie grinned and I hit his backhead like uncle Raph always did on uncle Mikey, it was a good punishment.

After breakfast we got ready and left the house, we were going to meet up with the others by the bus.

Christopher's POV

"Bye mom!" I yelled and closed the door. It was January and quite snowy. I was walking to the bus with Alexia and Louis when I got an idea. I made a snowball it threw it on Alexia's head. She turned around, a little mad.

"Chris!" She yelled.

"What's da matter fire-girl, da snow too cold for ya?" I joked and threw another one right one her face before she could duck. Louis started laughing and so did I.

"It's not funny!" She yelled.

"sorry sis, but it kinda is." Louis said.

Alexia smirked and made a snowball. I knew what she was gonna do so I ran away but Louis stood there laughing. Then Alexia put the snowball in his pants and ran away. She grabbed my hand to drag me along. We ran all the way to the bus station with Louis chasing us. When we arrived, Kim and Vinnie were already there.

"Vinnie!" I said and we did our handshake.

"Chris!" He said. Kim and Alexia gave each other a nod. Who were they trying to fool? We know they're close.

"Alexia, dat was not funny!" Louis said.

"I taught it was. Besides what's da different dat I get snow in mah face and back of mah head when ya get it in ya pants?" Alexia said.

"Wait, you put snow in his pants?" Kim asked.

"Yep." Alexia smiled.

"That's my Alexis." Kim smiled back.

"Thanks, Kimmie." Alexia smiled.

"Ya so gonna get it, fire-girl." Louis said. Alexia just smirked.

"So, wanna snowboard later, Chris?" Vinnie asked me.

"Do ya have ta ask?" I asked him.

Michelle's POV

"I'm leaving!" I yelled and left. I hated winter, it was cold, snowy and you could trip on an ice puddle almost everywhere. The only good thing was that the bus could be canceled if there was too much snow.

I was walking to the bus when I got a snowball in the face. I dried the snow away and saw the thrower, Louis.

"Seriously, Louis?" I said.

"Yep." Louis said.

"You asked for it" I said and put a snowball inside his jacket. Louis jumped in shock and made me fall backwards into a pile of snow. That was cold. Louis offered his hand to help me up, I took it and pulled him down into the pile. We laughed.

"What was dat for?" he asked.

"It was funny" I said and smiled

"No, bunny" Louis said.

"Whatever you say" I said as we stood up again.

Valentina's POV

I ran and I ran which was a little hard with ice and snow everywhere. I had overslept and I didn't wanna miss the bus. Again. I saw my cousins standing together and I felt happy that I hadn't missed the bus. I was trying to slow down but I only went faster.

"Watch out!" I yelled but no one seemed to hear me. I crashed into Chris, making us both fall in the snow. Everyone started laughing except for me and Chris.

"Overslept, Valentina?" Michelle asked me.

"Yep." I said. Chris got up and then helped me.

"Thanks, Chris. And sorry for crashing into you." I said.

"No problem." He said. I dusted off the snow off and he did the same.

"You're such a klutz, Val." Vinnie said.

"And proud!" I said, a bit loud. That made everyone chuckle.

"Look, there comes the bus." Alexia said. The bus stop and we walked in. I saw my best friend Emma, who was also a cheerleader like me sitting and waiting for me. I sat down next to her.

"Hi Emma." I smiled.

"Hi Valentina." She smiled back. We started talking about girly stuff.

"I like your new hairstyle. The blue dip-dye with your brown hair, so freaking amazing." I told her. She flipped her hair.

"Thanks. I really like it."

Our talk went on and on until the bus stopped at our school. I walked to my locker which was right next to Vinnie and Chris. The lockers were alphabetical order so it went like this: Alexia, Chris, me and Vinnie. Kim, Michelle and Louis had their lockers and classes one level up. I grabbed my books and went to English with my cousins.

I sat down on my seat next to Emma. The teacher walked in and the class begun. But I didn't pay much attention, no I was too busy looking at Dave Redbird. He was on the basketball team and was a real tough guy. Not as tough as Vinnie, Chris and the rest of the skateboarders but still tough. Dave was so dreamy, he looked like a young Wentworth Miller, the only who played Micheal Scofield on Prison Break. I've had a crush on him since fifth grade and it only got bigger, now in highschool.

"Ms. Hamato, could you please answer my question?" Mrs. Gory asked me. I stopped, looking at Dave and looked at my teacher instead.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star?" I said but it came out as a question. Mrs. Gory shook her head.

"Ms. Hamato, you gotta pay better attention. The question was, what book are you gonna read and write a bookreport about that's due in two weeks." Mrs. Gory said.

"Oh.. Well, it wouldn't perhaps be Narnia? I like those books. Or some comic books! I love those!" I said. Everyone expect for Mrs. Gory laughed.

"No, you're gonna read 'the bomber' by Liza Marklund." She said.

"Okidoki!" I said with a goofy smile. The bell rang and every student walked out.

Kimberly's POV

I was in math class together with Michelle, she was really smart but surprisingly enough she wasn't in the honor classes like aunt Kate and uncle Donnie used to when they was in highschool. I always wondered why but never asked her. I wasn't paying attention to what the teacher Mr. Edwards said as I watched the sparkling snow outside. I always thought that New York looked better in winter than in summer. My eyes drifted to a young guy walking on the street with a fauxhawk, he looked hot, I almost thought that the snow melted around him were he walked.

"He's hot!" Michelle said. I quickly turned around and I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"He looks alright.." I said.

"Seriously? I saw how you totally checked on that guy!" Michelle said.

"Give me a break Chelly, only because your smart doesn't mean you always have to be right." I said.

"Hey look, he look up at us." Michelle said. I quickly turned my head to see but the guy was gone and I heard Michelle's giggling.

"Shut up, Chelly" I said jokingly while blushing and pushed her shoulder.

Our class ended and now we had freeperiod.

Louis's POV

I had been forced by the teacher to study a bit harder since I only got an "E" on the last history test. At first I said no but when the teacher said that she would call my parents, I agreed. I had some huge respect for both of my parents since they were pretty badass. So here I was, bored to death in the library. I had collected some books and started to read when I felt something hit my neck. I checked with my hand and felt a small paperball. I turned around and saw my two friends, Jake and Daniel with straws and pieces of paper.

"Please Louis, don't tell me you are becoming a nerd." Jake said as he sat in front of me.

"I'm not becoming a nerd, I'm just keeping up mah grades." I said.

"Then why don't you join us for a while? We're going to shoot paperballs at people in here." Daniel said.

"Fine by me, any victims?" I said and took a straw.

"Yep, how about those two girls over there?" Jake said and pointed to two brown haired girls. Daniel and Jake made sure that the coast was clear while I tried to aim at the girls' hair. I plugged in the paperball and stood in a running stance, If they noticed us, we would have to run or hide to avoid trouble. I shot the paperballs as the girls checked their hair.

"Ewww…!" The girls whined and changed their seats. This was a lot more funnier than studying.

We continued shooting paperballs at random people when a voice interrupted us.

"Louis, should you really be doing that?" Michelle asked.

"Hey, Chelly. I was bored. I hate studyin'." I said.

"You're so alike your parents." Kim said. I rolled my eyes.

"Kimmie, let's go. I wanna see if that hot guy is still there." Michelle said and left, dragging Kim with her. I turned around and saw Daniel and Jake checking them out.

"Eww, dat's mah cousins!" I told them.

"You gotta admit, they're hella HOT!" Jake said.

"Would you rather want us to check out Alexia instead. She's hella hot too." Daniel said. I looked at them with a threatening look.

"Don't ya ever think 'bout mah little sister like dat." I said in a harsh tone.

"Dude, chill. We were just joking. We know sisters are off limits but cousins, that's a whole other story." Jake said.

"Those you are allowed to date." Daniel said.

"Ya guys are such players." I said.

"No, we're not." They protested.

"Chill, I was just messin' with ya." I said.

"Back to shooting people?" Jake asked. Me and Daniel looked at each other then at Jake.

"Back to shooting people" We said and stared throw, even though we said shoot paperballs at people.

Kate's POV

"Dr Hamato! We got an emergency!" Dr Perz called out. I ran to him and saw a patient's heartbeat sinking really fast. This was a one of the most stressful moments you have as a doctor. When someone's life is on the line.

"Clear!" I yelled and pressed the machines against the patient's chest. He rose up and his heart was at its normal pace.

"He's good." I said and smiled at the patient. I needed to do some checkups on some other patients. I really loved being a doctor. It felt really good to help people. But the saddest part was when you can't save the patient and you have to tell his or hers family and other relatives. I hated seeing them so sad but it made me grateful that I had such a wonderful life. With friends and family. Michelle was my pride and joy. She and Donnie meant everything to me. I don't care if Donnie's really a turtle. He's my other half and the love of my life.

But no one has told the kids about the guys being turtles. Or ninjas. They don't even know that it was because of us the foot and the purple dragons were gone. They didn't know anything about that. It was a decision we all agreed on. Who knew about the danger that could still be out there? We do not want to risk the safety of our children. The hours went by and my shift for today was over.

I came in through the door and heard the TV was on, either Michelle or Donnie was home. I took off my jacket and went in to the livingroom, there I saw Donnie sitting and sleeping on the couch, guess he had a tough morning. On the floor laid Sasha, Michelle's dog, she was a Siberian husky. We had bought her for Michelle so she wouldn't be lonely when Donnie and I worked late. I turned off the TV and checked my watch, Michelle wouldn't be home for at least one more hour so Donnie and I could spend some time alone. I sat beside Donnie and leaned on his chest, I felt his steady breathing as his chest went up and down. I almost fell asleep when I felt how he hugged me.

"Tired?" he asked.

"No." I replied and made a small yawn. Donnie chuckled.

"Yes you are" he said.

"Nope, I promise" I said as I rose up from the couch. Donnie did too but pulled me against him.

"Didn't you forget something?" He said.

"Oh, that's right" I said and we leaned in for a kiss. Our lips met and it still felt like our first time kissing, I loved those lips, they were so gentle. But something was wrong, I had to pull away.

"What's wrong, Kate?" Donnie asked.

"Your mouth taste weird"

"I ate pizza just 20 minutes ago with Mikey so it could be that."

"You ate pizza but didn't save anything for me? What kind of evil husband are you?" My stomach growled and Donnie laughed.

"Easy Kate, I was just kidding, there's a slice we can share in the fridge." He said

"Not if I get it before you do!" I said and ran to the kitchen

"Hey wait a minute, that's cheating!" Donnie said.

Midnight's POV

I walked to my car and started to drive home. I parked my car next to Raph's and got out. I stepped into the house and knew something was odd.

"Raph? Are you here?" I said, no response. I walked further in.

"Brooklyn-boy? Are you here?" I said and walked into the livingroom. No sign of him but his car was outside. I then felt two strong arms pulling me into a hug from behind.

"Yer home." Raph said and held me tighter. I smiled at this.

"Trying to scare me, were you?" I said and turned around.

"Scare ya? Never." Raph said with a little smirk.

"Yeah, you would never do that." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and took his hands on my hips. He looked down at me with a half smile.

"what's da time?" He asked. I looked at the watch.

"4 p.m" I told him.

"Than da kids will be home in about 45 minutes." He said. I knew right away what he meant by that but I decided to tease him a bit. I kissed him and pulled slowly away. I looked at him and walked away.

"Hey, where ya going? I wasn't done!" He said.

"Too bad for you!" I joked and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and started to eat it. It didn't take long until Raph came into the room.

"Yer such a tease, Midnight." He told me.

"I know." I said and took another bite off my apple. Raph looked down at me and slowly started to lean in and so did I. But right before our lips were about to touch, I took my apple and placed in his mouth. He took a bite of the apple and I walked away. "Damn, Mid." I heard him say and I smiled to myself.

Felicia's POV

After an annoying day at highschool as a teacher I could finally go home and take it easy and cuddle with Leo before Vinnie and Kimmie came home. I almost collapsed when I came in through the door, I was so tired and didn't had the strength to make dinner. Leo met me in the hall and I kissed him before I lay on the couch.

"Is it really that hard being a teacher?" Leo asked.

"Mhm, the students are almost killing me with their whining." I said.

"You whined too you know so you shouldn't complain." Leo said as he sat down beside me.

"And you never did while training ninjitsu and studying in a human school at the same time?" I asked. Leo didn't say a word, he just kissed my cheek before he left me alone.

I closed my eyes and rested for 30 minutes, when I woke up I was filled with energy and went to the kitchen, the kids were soon home and was probably hungry.

Rosie's POV

"Here you go. Have a nice day." I said with a smile and handed the customer her two bags. She thanked and walked out. I looked at the clock and saw that I had work for 2 more hours. I started to sketch on some new clothes. It looked pretty good. I order the fabric online because I needed some I didn't have in store. Soon it was time to close. I cleaned a little and turned off the light. I walked out the door and locked it. I went to my car and drove home. Mikey and Valentina would already be there and the dinner would probably be ready. I walked up to my apartment and saw my handsome husband in the kitchen making dinner and my wonderful daughter sitting in the living room playing some videogame.

"Hi sweetie." I said to her with a smile and she smiled back.

"Hi mommy." She said. I walked into the kitchen. Mikey was making tacos.

"Hi Mike." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Hey gorgeous." He said and kissed me on the lips. I started to set the table. Mikey called for Valentina and we all sat down by the table.

"It smells amazing, daddy." Valentina said, happily. Mikey smiled.

"Thanks, Val. Let's hope it taste as great as it smells." He said and we all started eating.

"It taste even better than it smells." I said.

"It really does." Valentina said.

"Thanks girls." Mikey said. We finished eating and we put the dishes the dishwasher. Valentina had gone to her room. Mikey and I sat down on the couch watching a movie. I rested my head on his head and he played with my hair.

"I'm so lucky that I got you. I don't know what I would do without you." He said.

"I feel the same way. I love you, Mikey." I said.

"I love you too, Rosie." We kissed but I soon pulled away when I felt something sticky on my head. Mikey had an evil smile on his face and I felt the egg running down on my shoulders.

"You're so gonna get it!" I yelled at him laughing and we both ran into the kitchen and started throwing eggs and flour at eachother. After 5 minutes we fell down on the floor laughing. Even though we were grown-ups, we still acted like kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Michelle's POV

I stepped out of the bus and walked my way home, I hadn't got any homework since I accidently did it in class when I finished the regular work. Most people asked me why I didn't joined the honor classes, I was even smarter than some students who already was there. But to be honest I didn't like the honorstudents, they were such jerks and thought they were better than everyone else. I didn't want to become something like that, I was fine with doing homework during class and help my classmates.

I reached the apartment we live in and opened the door.

"I'm home!" I yelled cheerfully and took of my jacket. Sasha came running towards me and I bent down and hugged her. My hug soon became a lick on the face from Sasha. I stood up again and went into the kitchen. Mom stood by the oven and steered in a sauce pan with pasta, yummy.

"Hi mom" I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hi Chelly, how was school today?" mom asked.

"Nothing special, same old" I answered and set the table. Dad entered the kitchen too and gave me a hug.

"Hi Chelly" he said and took a seat.

"Hi dad" I answered.

Mom put the dinner on the plates and we started to eat when the phone rang.

"I'll take it" I said and answered the phone.

"Michelle speaking" I answered.

" Hey Chelly, it's Raph, yah got Don there?"

"Hi uncle Raph, yeah I got dad right here, hang on for a sec" I said and handed the phone to dad. He took the phone and left the kitchen, mom and I continued eating. Dad soon came back and took away his plate.

"Work late again?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that" dad said and kissed mom.

"Be nice to your mom while I'm gone ok?" dad said.

"No, I'll be the meanest girl ever" I said sarcastically. Dad messed up my hair and smiled, he went out through the door and left me, mom and Sasha alone at home.

I put away my plate and went to my room. I sat on my bed and started to play with my phone. After a while I got a text from Kim.

"**Heeey! Wanna hang out?"**

"**Sure, let me just ask my mom." **I texted back.

I walked out of my room and into the livingroom, mom was there and watched the news.

"Is it okay if I hang out with Kim for a while?" I asked. Mom looked at me and then back to the TV.

"Sure, just bring Sasha with you" mom said. I went out in the hall and put on my jacket and shoes. I took a leash and fastened it to Sasha's collar.

"Bye mom!" I yelled and closed the door. I started to walk through the snow covered streets and I felt a cool breeze hit my face. It felt great but I still didn't like winter season.

I reached Kim's apartment and knocked on the door. Kim opened and got greeted by Sasha with a lick on her face. Kim closed the door and we left.

"So, any idea of what we're going to do?" I asked.

"Not really, I just thought that we could chill and hang out" Kim answered. I nodded and kept walking. We had been talking for a while when Kim stopped us.

"What's the matter Kim?" I asked.

"We've been walking for 2 hours, maybe we should turn back before we get lost?" Kim said. I nodded and we walked back.

On the way Sasha stopped all of a sudden and started to growl very quiet.

"What's the matter, Sasha?" I asked.

"Maybe she saw a squirrel" Kim said.

"In New york? We're not even close to a park." I said.

"What if we're followed?" Kim asked.

"Even if we are, I think we could beat them." I said with confidence.

"But just to be safe, maybe we should hurry up home" I said.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Kim said and we started to walk again.

I said bye to Kim and went into my apartment. I checked my watch and it was 9.45. PM, my parents could atleast not say I was home too late. I unleashed Sasha and went to the kitchen, there I saw dad reading through some documents.

"Hi dad" I sad in a regular but still low tone, mom was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up. Dad looked up and smiled towards me.

"Hi Chelly, did you have fun with Kim?" dad asked.

"Yeah, we had a good time but something bugs me." I said. Dad frowned when I said that, not very much bugs me.

"Really, what?" he asked.

"At the way home, Sasha started to growl at something but Kim and I didn't see anything. Kim said it could've been a small animal like a squirrel but we weren't close to any park" I explained.

"That's strange, it sounds like something Purple Dragons or the Foot would do, check their victims before they strike. But they doesn't exist anymore" dad said. Now it was my turn to frown, what if a league of rapers had seen me and Kim? or maybe kidnappers? I got so many questions in mind and actually started to get afraid. Dad then saw my frown.

"It's alright Chelly, if it happens again, just tell me, ok?" dad said.

"Yeah, I promise" I said.

"Good, now go to bed it's school tomorrow." dad said. I checked my watch and saw that it was 11.15 PM.

"Right, goodnight dad" I said before I left.

"Night" dad answered.

Valentinas POV

The next day, it was lunch and I was in the cafeteria with my cousins. I put my plate down on the table and sat down beside Chris and Kim. We started to eat and talk when I saw Dave walk across the cafeteria with his friends. He looked even hotter today when he had a new haircut. My eyes gazed at him and he looked at my way, I started to blush.

"Hey Val!"

I snapped out of my gazing as Chris waved his hand before my eyes. I slapped away his hand and blinked a few times and to my surprise, Dave was gone. I turned my attention to Chris.

"What is it?"

"Louis bet dat yah can't ride a skateboard, yah didn't replied so I waved mah hand infront of yer face to get yer attention" Chris said.

"What were yah looking at anyways?" Louis asked.

"Um.." I started while blushing.

"Wait, did you check on Dave again?" Chelly asked.

"I did not!" I said while blushing even more.

"Why are yah blushing then?" Alexis asked.

"Well..I..Um.." I started but drifted off.

"Ooh..Val's in love!" Chris and Vinnie teased.

"I'm not, I just like his style" I said.

"And his eyes, hair and the rest of him?" Kim said sarcastically.

"But yah know, Dave isn't a good guy, he's a piece of shit, yah deserve better" Alexis said.

"You are only saying that because you're jealous" I said.

"Why should I be jealous? You're in love with a guy who doesn't notice yah. There's nothing to be jealous at." Alexis said.

I was going to speak when something unexpected happened, Dave walked over to our table, alone.

Alexis eyes were wideopen and mine were too, had I actually won a argument with Alexis? Dave stopped and had a small blush on his face, it was clear that he was going to confess something.

"Um..Well I wanted to ask something..." Dave said. I could feel my heart beat faster, the guy of my dreams would finally ask me out.

"Do you wanna, I don't know, hang out sometime, Alexia?" Dave finally said. I froze and my cousins did too. I looked at Alexis, she seemed chocked.

"Yeah, when?" She asked.

"Anytime, here's my number" Dave said and gave her a note and left. I wasn't mad or sad, just confused. If Alexis didn't like Dave then why did she accept his note?

"Wasn't it you who disliked Dave, like two minutes ago?" I asked.

"I only took da note 'cause I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I'm going ta throw it later." Alexis said.

Alexia's POV

When I spoke those words I saw jealousy and sadness in Valentina's eyes. I know she really liked Dave but it wasn't my fault that he didn't like her back. Or was it? For all I care Dave could date anyone he wants. I don't like him. Not a bit. He was way too cocky and was almost always a jerk. He and his friends taught that they were better than everyone else and I hated when people do that. Yet, I didn't wanna hurt his feeling so I had to take the note or his feelings would get hurt. I may be a hothead and all but I am not a jerk or heartless.

"So he went up and then fell down and broke his nose." Kim said and finsihed telling the story about a guy who used to like her, made a fool of himself.

"That's soo funnny!" Valentina said while laughing. We finsihed our lunch and when I threw the tray and all that stuff, I also threw the note with Dave's number.

The day went on, kind of boring. Sometimes I saw how Dave and some of his friends looked at me. Guess they knew about the note. But I felt bad for Val. Sure, we didn't get along but she is still my cousin. I care about her even though I got a weird way of showing it. The bell rang and everyone walked out of the class room. Vinnie and Chris were riding their skateboards in the hallway, though it was against the rules.

"Finally, the stupid school day is over!" Vinnie yelled out happily.

"Yeah buddy!" Chris said and did a fist pump. I chuckled. My twin and my cousin were so weird. But in our family, everyone are. We got to our lockers and started packing up. Val was really fast and left without a word. Vinnie closed his locker.

"Well, I gotta go now. See you later." Vinnie said. He did his handshake with Chris and pulled up my hood.

"Bye, coz." Chris and I said at the same time. We closed our lockers and started walking towards the exit.

"So, what are ya going ta do about lover boy?" He asked me.

"Nothing. I dun't like him." I answered.

"Twin, ya should tell him dat." He said and gestured to something with his head. I turned around and saw Dave coming towards us.

"Hey." Dave said and looked at me.

"I'll leave ya two alone." Chris said and left. Dave looked at me with his crimson eyes.

"Hey." I said. Dave smiled a half smile that would probably make some girls' heart melt but not mine.

"Why did you throw my number?" He asked me.

"I, ehh..." I was taken by surprise and couldn't figure out the right words.

"Alexia, you can trust me." He said.

"I, I don't like ya. And I didn't wanna hurt yer feelings so I accepted yer note."

"Wait, you don't like me?" He asked, a little shocked. I shook my head.

"Really? Why not?" He asked.

"Yer cocky, a jerk and ya think ya better than everyone else." I told him.

"I don't think I'm better than you." He said, trying to charm me but failed.

"Maybe not meh but other people." I said.

"I am better than alot of people." I rolled my eyes.

"Dis is why I don't like ya. Yer just a spoiled, stupid guy."

"I'm not."

"Yes, ya are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, ya are."

"Please, just give me a chance to prove you wrong." He begged. I looked away. He stepped infront of me.

"Please, Alexia. Just one date. That's all I'm asking for."

"Dave, I-" I started but didn't get to finish.

"Please." He begged.

"Fine." I said.

"YES!" He yelled out in victory.

"One date. Dat's all." I said.

"I know. Trust me, you won't regret it." He said. He handed me his phone and I added my number on it.

"I'll text you later." He said and kissed my cheek. Before I could react he walked away. I stood there for a while until I heard someone shout my name.

"Alexia! Let's go!" Louis yelled. I ran towards the car. I saw that dad had kind of a mad face. Crap, he had seen me with Dave. This will NOT end well.

I got in the car and sat down. Dad and Louis were in the front while me and Chris were in the backseat. We sat there in silence when Chris broke it.

"Dad, guess what." He said.

"What is it, Chris?" Dad said.

"Alexia got a boyfriend!" Chris said. My jaw dropped and I punched his arm.

"I do not!" I yelled.

"No, we didn't see Dave kissing ya cheek." Louis teased. I looked out the window.

"She doesn't deny it." Chris said. They teased me for five minutes when I got really mad.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at them.

"Alexia, I saw da kiss and I saw da boy. I dun think ya should date him." Dad said.

"It's one date, and it's only ta shut him up." I said.

"Ya can't date him." Dad said.

"Why not?" I said, kind of mad. Why couldn't I date Dave? Dad can't decide who I'm going to date.

"Yer ta young." He said.

"I'm 14 and I've never had a boyfriend!" I said.

"Dat's because I won't let ya. Yer way ta young and dat guy is no good. He's nothing but trouble." Dad said.

"Dad, ya can't decide who I should date."

"Yes, I can. I'm yer dad." Dad said.

"It's mah life." I said.

"Yer mah daughter, yer a big part of mah life."

"Dad, if I wanna date Dace, I'll date him. With or without yer permission." I said.

"Trust meh, young lady. Ya won't." Dad said and I knew there was no way I would win this argument. Louis and Chris just sat there. I crossed my arms and ignored everyone the whole way home. I would be pissed for hours, maybe even days. I just knew I would.

Donnie's POV

I was home and sat by the computer. While I did, I thought about what Michelle said last night, about that she and Kim maybe were followed by someone. I clicked up the criminal register, if someone dangerous had been released from jail and was nearby, then we knew who to keep an eye on. All of them seemed to be far away from us but I almost spit out my coffee when I saw the names of earlier Purple dragons, they had been released just a 15 minutes ride from where we live.

This wasn't good, what if the Purple dragons were going to appear again? I didn't like the thought that my own daughter or any of the other kids could be in danger already. The dragons knew who we were and I don't think they would forget the faces of the ones that busted them. Wait, faces? They hadn't seen us like humans but they had seen the girls, what if they were in danger too? I got nervous by these thoughts, what if something already happened to them?

"Donnie, I'm home!" I heard Kate yell. I quickly got up from the couch and ran out to the hall and hugged her.

"Thank god that you're okay" I said.

"I'm just fine, is there something wrong?" Kate asked. I pulled away and showed her the register and told her about my and Michelle's conversation last night, her eyes widened and was filled with worry.

"If this is true, maybe we should tell the others too?" Kate said, I nodded as she went to the phone.

Kate's POV

This wasn't good news, I didn't want to believe what I newly heard but Donnie might be right, the Purple dragons could be back once more. I dialed Jojo's and Raph's number. Yes, after 18 years I still called her that. Three beeps came then I heard a voice.

"Midnight speaking"

"Jojo, it's Kate" I said in a rush.

"What's up with you? You seemed stressed, relax and tell me." Jojo said.

"Alright, can you make sure that your kids aren't around?" I asked.

"They aren't here, Raph went and picked them up at school" Jojo said.

"Don't freak like I did now but Donnie thinks the purple dragons are back."

"Why does he think that?" Jojo asked. I told her about Michelle's and Kim's walk and their follower. I also told her about the register and the ones who had been purple dragons who were let out of jail.

"That actually sounds like it could be true, so what are we gonna do?" Jojo said.

"I think we should tell the others about this and keep an eye on our kids and those dragons. I don't want anything to happen either to Michelle or my nieces and nephews." I said.

"Okay, I'll tell Raph, Mikey and Rosie about this, you tell Leo and Felicia." Jojo said.

"Yeah, bye" I said and clicked the phone.

I dialed Leo's and Felicia's home number and after a few rings Leo picked up.

"Hello, Leo's speaking." He said.

"Leo, hi it's me, Kate." I said with a bit of a shaky voice.

"is something wrong? You don't sound very well." He said.

"Are your kids home yet?" I asked.

"No, they'll be home in about 10, 15 minutes."

"Okay. I'm just gonna say this. You **knew** the other night what happened with Michelle and Kimmie?" I asked.

"Yeah. That Sasha started to growl but no one was there. If I didn't know better I would of taught that the foot or purple dragons were back." I took a deep breath.

"Leo, you were not the only one who taught that. Donnie checked the register and some purple dragons are out from jail. And they live about 15 minutes from my house." I said.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, no. This is not good. The kids might be in danger. And you girls too." Leo said.

"I know. Midnight already knows and she'll tell Raph, Mikey and Rosie. We need to keep an eye on our children and those dragons." I said.

"At work tomorrow, we'll do some more digging. If those scums go anywhere near my family, they'll wish they stayed in jail."

"I know. I gotta go now."

"Okay. Bye, Kate."

"Bye, Leo." I said and hung up. I sighed. I looked at a picture of all the children. Louis, Kim, Michelle, Vinnie, Chris, Alexia and Valentina. They were still so young and deserved to have a life without danger. I know they can defend themselves but against a bunch of mad purple dragons with guns and other weapons? I didn't dare to think about it.

"I'll try my very best to keep you guys safe. I promise." I said while looking at the picture of the children.

**End at chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Vinnie's POV

I was walking around the house, trying to figure out what to do. I passed Kim's door and saw that her door was open and she was sitting by her computer.

"Maybe I'll just tease her for a bit. Just a little." I thaught to myself. I walked into her room.

"Hey Kimmie!" I yelled out happily.

"Hi Vinnie." She said in her regular voice. I sat down on her bed.

"What'cha doing?" I asked her.

"Just some stuff." She said. This was my chance.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Just stuff." She said.

"Stuff like, watching 'gummibears'?" I said.

"What? No, I'm not a child." She said.

"Aww, c'mon Kim we both knew that you love gummibears." I said.

"When I was a little kid, I did. But I don't love them anymore." She said.

"No, I know what you're really doing."

"What?" She asked.

"You're spying on boys who are taking showers." I said. Kim looked confused.

"Are you nuts?" She asked me.

"Kim, if you just wanna see a guy naked just ask one of the popular guys in school. I'm sure they'll show you everything and they do more." I tease.

"Vincent! Eww!" She yelled.

"Kimberly, we both knew that's what you dream about at night." I teased some more.

"Get out!" She yelled but I didn't care.

"maybe you should look up how to use a pole. I've heard the popular guys likes girls who know how to use a pole." I joked.

"Vincent! Get out of my room! Now!" She yelled. I laughed and walked to my room.

"Ahh, I love teasing her." I said to myself.

I didn't have much to do so I texted Chris, asking if he wanted to hang out. It didn't take long untill I got an answer. I asked my parents and I went over to his place. I knocked on the door and aunt Midnight opened.

"Hi, Vincent. C'mon on in. Chris is upstairs." She said and I walked in.

"Hi, Midnight. Thanks." I took off my shoes and my jacket and went upstairs. I went into Chris' room and saw him doing some push ups.

"Dude! I do not wanna see you all sweaty." I joked. Chris laughed and got up.

"At least I'm not fat, like yah." He joked. We laughed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"I dunno, bug Alexia?" He answered.

"Okay." We walked to Alexia's room and knocked on the door.

"I'm busy!" She yelled. We knocked again.

"I told yah, I'm busy!" We chuckled a little, 'cause she was starting to get mad. Chris knocked again. She opened the door.

"What?!" She asked mad. We walked into her room.

"What do yah guys want?" She asked annoyed. Chris walked up to her closet and opened the doors. He started to throw clothes on the bed.

"Chris! Dat's mah clothes!" Alexia yelled.

"I know." Chris said and threw out some more. I walked over to her bed. I eyed the clothes for a bit and took off my shirt and pulled on a dark green sweater.

"Vinnie! Take dat off!" She yelled. I ignored her and put on a skirt that she never wore. Chris started to dress in Alexia's clothes too.

"Don't we look pretty?" I said to Chris.

"We're missin' somethin'. I know!" He said and took out two bras.

He handed me one and we put them on.

"Guys! Dat's mah bras!" Alexia yelled at us.

"Geez, Alexis. Yah got stuff ta fill in dese." Chris said.

"Take mah clothes off!" She yelled. Me and Chris ran out of her room and downstairs. We jumped around like crazy people. Louis just laughed when he saw us. We gave him a thumbs up and continued running. Midnight and Raph saw us and was trying not to laugh. Soon we heard Alexia's voice.

"CHRISTOPHER! VINCENT! GIVE MEH BACK MAH CLOTHES!" She yelled and ran down the stairs

"oh shit." I said and we ran out the door.

"Dis is fun." Chris said. We started to dance real crazy on the street and the neighbours looked at us like we were insane. After 20 minutes we finally walked back in and changed back to our regular clothes.

"We're da best." Chris said.

"I know." I said and we did our handshake.

Christopher's POV

An hour later we hang out in my room and chilled. I laid on my bed and Vinnie sat in my window and leaned against my wall.

"Man, I'm sooo bored, what are we gonna do?" I whined. Vinnie sighed in agreement and looked out through the window.

"Too bad that it's winter or else we could've gone to the skatepark and practice our moves." He said.

Now it was my turn to sigh. I closed my eyes and thought for a while about what Vinnie said. A skatepark would've been great, too bad it was closed, it bugged me like hell. I looked at my calendar, today was the 27th of January but it was filled in with a red pen. That's strange, I only did that on someones birthday or other important stuffs. I tried to remember what it was when I finally figured it out.

My eyes flew open and I quickly sat up on my bed and turned to Vinnie with a huge smile on my face.

"Dude, you're seriously creeping me out with that face.." He said.

"Vinnie, do yah know what date it is today?" I asked.

"Um..27th of Janua- Wait a minute, was that today?" Vinnie said to me, I nodded in agreement and Vinnie now had a huge smile on his face too. Today was the day when the new indoors skatepark would open, how could we forget that?

"Come on, we gotta hurry if yah wanna be one of da first riders!" I said as we ran to the hall and put on our shoes and jackets. I took my skateboard and Vinnie ran beside me until we reached his apartment and he could skate beside me.

After a 35 minutes ride we saw the building, it was huge and I couldn't imagine how it looked inside. Vinnie and I ran to the entrance and was stunned by the view. Never before had we seen so many ramps, skaters and bunkers at the same place, this was like heaven and something told me that I would enjoy this place.

We took out our skateboard kits. Inside them were our pads, helmets and fingerless gloves, those made us look even tougher than we already was. Vinnie and I stood side by side and looked down, soon we would be down there and join all those skaters.

"Ready buddy?" Vinnie asked me.

"Yah bet!" I said.

Vinnie and I counted to three and with a flash we ride down and I could feel the speed race through me. I loved this feeling, it was almost like I was invincible. I caught up with Vinnie and we did a fistpump. This place was awesome but needed some showoffs and that would be us.

"Check dis out!" I said before I did a Kickflip ollie.

"Pfft, that was nothing" Vinnie said and did a 720 flip. We skated beside eachother before we split up on a stair and Vinnie did a Lazer Flip while I did a Back Lip. We landed perfectly and even received some applauses when we stopped. Some of the girls even winked at us.

"Not bad for being a newbie" I heard a voice say, I turned around and saw two guys, one had black hair and emerald green eyes and the other had blonde hair with a white highlight and light blue eyes. They looked like 17.

"Guys, haven't you read the sign, no kids allowed here" The blonde one said.

"Then why are yah here?" I snapped. Did they really think that they owned the place?

"Oh, a tough one?" the black haired one said.

"Tougher than you'll ever be" Vinnie spat.

"Oh really? Then I don't think you got anything against a competition?" the same guy said. Vinnie and I looked at eachother and then at the guys, we could totally beat them.

"You're on!" Me and Vinnie said at the same time.

"By the way, the name's Justin and this is Ian, make sure to remember that when we defeat you!"

"I'm Chris and he's Vinnie, and we don't remember losers"

Normal POV

The four guys stood on the edge of a ramp, they would skate down this ramp, through a bunker, down one stair, over a small fence and then reach the other ramp across the hall. The team who made it on the fastest time and did most tricks would win, but both teammates would need to reach the other ramp or else the other team would win.

A girl counted down and the four guys started skating. They quickly reached the bunker and Justin started off with an Nerdflip and Ian did a Hospitalflip. Vinnie skated past them and did a Nightmare flip, Chris was beside Vinnie and did a double kickflip.

Ian and Justin skate up on each edge of the bunker and Ian did a 180 and Justin did a 360, that got some cheers from the crowd.

"I gotta admit, those aren't exactly losers, they're pretty good" Chris said.

" C'mon Chris, we can do better than them!" Vinnie said.

Chris nodded and both of them skated up on each edge and Vinnie did a double 540 and Chris did a 720, they also got some applauses but even some whistles, maybe there was a chance of winning this after all? Vinnie and Chris landed infront of Ian and Justin and did a highfive. They looked behind to see Ian's and Justin's faces, they seemed surprised that some guys that were younger than them did a better performance.

"We can't let them win, right Ian?" Justin asked.

"Of course not, we gonna show them who really is the best skaters here" Ian said. The guys passed Vinnie and Chris as they did a backwards impossible. The crowd cheered loudly at that, not many could do impossible and definitely not backwards.

"How did they-?" Vinnie asked in shock.

"I. don't. know." Chris said in awe, those guys were really good and to beat them would't be as easy as Chris and Vinnie thought.

"Dude, here comes the stair, we can do some nice tricks here" Vinnie said. Justin and Ian had already reached the stair and Justin did a nosegrind and Ian did a bluntside.

"Do that if you can, newbies!" Ian yelled.

"Don't have ta, we're betta'!" Chris yelled back and did a hurricane grind, Vinnie followed Chris's lead and did a 5-0 handdrag.

"Gotta admit, these guys aren't so bad" Justin said to Ian who nodded.

"Yeah, but if we gonna win, we'll have to do better" Ian said. Some moments passed and all guys had been doing great flips and tricks, this fight was even. Or atleast they thought so.

The four boys skated around and didn't any special moves. They actually seemed to have more fun with just skating than competing against eachother but that didn't stop them when the next obstacle came. Before them was a small fence they would have to jump over.

"Oh yeah, I love to jump, don't you?" Vinnie asked Chris.

"Yah know, that sounded so wrong" Chris said before he saw when Justin and Ian skated before the guys and did a Kickflip Ollie each over the fence.

"But I like it anyways!" Chris said and did a perfect fingerflip ollie.

"That was a good one but this is better" Vincent said and did a 360 Ollie. The crowd cheered at the guys performance but it wasn't clear who had won this yet, they still had one thing left to do.

Now they had to face the ramp, here they could do three tricks at a maximum but the teams time wouldn't count during the time you did the final tricks. So basically it all was on this final task if you would win or not.

The four guys stood on the edge and looked down, this ramp would be so fun to ride at.

"Do you wanna go first Ian?" Justin asked.

"No, I'll let you do it"

"As you wish" Justin said and skated down, he returned to their side two times before he did and airwalk on the other side, it looked so cool.

"Hey, newbies" Ian said.

Chris and Vinnie turned their heads to him.

"Break a leg" Ian said before he skate down too, he first did a airwalk and then a backflip. He landed beside Justin and they received whistles and loud cheers, they were so freakin' good.

"Hey Vinnie, remember what three tricks uncle Mikey taught us?" Chris asked as he fastened his helmet.

"Are you insane!?" Vinnie asked.

"Yes, and yah?" Chris asked.

"We can't do them yet" Vinnie said.

"Can't or are yah just afraid ta be wild?" Chris asked.

"I'm not scared, let's show them who the real showoffs are!" Vinnie said.

Chris skated down and first did a backflip, he returned once and then he did a 900, he returned twice and finally did a 1080 and landed perfectly on the other ramp, Vinnie did exact the same and they did their handshake. The crowd went on like wild animals with cheers, applauses and whistles. Justin and Ian stood and watched them in awe, where had they learned those moves? The guys got off the ramp and went to the exit of the skate hall.

"Told yah we could do it" Chris said cheerfully.

"Never said that we couldn't" Vinnie said and they did a fistpump.

"Hey, wait up!" A voice said. Vinnie and Chris turned around as they saw Ian and Justin with smiles on their faces, they seemed rather happy even though they lose.

"You're good for being so small, We really enjoyed that competition, we've never faced such skilled skaters before" Ian said.

"Heh, thanks. You were good too" Vinnie said.

"Come again for rematch okay?" Justin asked.

"Yah bet we will!" Chris said before he and Vinnie went home.

**Sorry about this reeeeeeally late update, we had writers block until yesterday so we started to write like idiots.**

**Please R & R!**

**P.S don't forget to give Joompan98 some cred on these stories too, I think she would appreciate it and the stories wouldn't be this good if I wrote it alone. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Midnight's POV

"Mom? Can ya come here, please?" Alexia yelled out for me.

"Sure!" I yelled back and walked into her room. She looked at me.

"I look ridiculous!" She said. I looked at her clothes. Black tights and a simple white colored blouse.

"It's not that bad. But that ain't really you." I said. She sighed and sat down on her bed.

"I know! I can't do dis stuff. It's not meh!"

"Alexis, I'll help you." I said and walked to her closet. I picked out an outfit that would fit her perfectly. It was tight light blue skinny jeans, a sleeveless top that was cream colored and had a small light brown belt by the waist. I had also picked out a white jacket and light boots.

"Put these on." I told her. She did like she was told.

"Do you want me to do your hair and make-up?" I asked her.

"Yes." She nodded. I smiled at her. I started to curl her hair in soft curls. I then moved on to the make-up. Nothing too much. She was not even 15 yet.

"There you go." I said when I was done. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I looked so different. Thanks, mom." She said and hugged me.

"No problem." A few moments later the doorbell rang.

"Alexia, yer boyfriend's here!" Louis yelled. She looked at me.

"Have fun. I love you."

"I love ya too mom, bye."

She said and walked downstairs.

Alexia's POV

"You look amazing, Alexia." Dave said as I closed the door.

"Thanks. Ya don't look too bad yerself." I said.

"You know. I try." He joked making me chuckle with his weird headnod thing.

"so where we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise." He said and we started to walk. As we walked, we talked and learned much about each other. Then he suddenly stopped.

"What's da matter?" I asked him.

"We need to get up there" He said and pointed to a building's roof.

"Okay." I said and we climbed up. When we were on the roof I saw two buckets.

"what's those for?" I asked him.

"well, in those buckets there's waterballons. When I was a kid I just to drop them on random people on the street." He answered.

"Dat sounds fun!" I said.

"I thought you would like it. Here, try it out." He said and handed me a ballon. I looked over the edge and let go of the ballon. It hit a young man right on his head. We hide before he could see us.

"Dat was sooo fun. Yer turn!" I said. He smiled at me. He did the same thing. We went on like that untill there were no waterballons left. We laughed and fell down on our butts.

"you have a nice laugh." He told me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"And a pretty smile." He smiled at me.

"So do ya." I said. He slowly started to lean in and I did too.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He said. It was obvious he wanted to make sure I wanted to kiss him.

"Just shut up and kiss meh." I said. He smiled and we closed our eyes. We leaned in more and we were so close I could feel his breath on my lips. We were just inches apart when a noise stopped us. Our heads turned to the direction where the noise came from but there was nothing. At least that's what I thought.

"What was that?" Dave asked.

"I dunno. Probably nothing." I said.

"Good, then there's nothing stopping me from this." He said and leaned in again. I did too but again we were interrupted by the noise. But this time I saw what it was. Who it was.

"Dad!" I yelled out.

"Your dad's here?" Dave asked shocked. My dad stepped out of the shadows.

"What are ya doing here?!" I asked mad.

"Just making sure yer alright." He said.

"Ya were spying on meh?!" I yelled at him. Dave looked at me.

"I'm just gonna go. I'll text you later." He said and was about to kiss my cheek but my dad stopped him.

"Don't ya dare." He said. Dave looked down.

"Bye, Alexia."

"Bye, Dave." I said and he left. I glared at my dad.

"C'mon on we're going home." He said. I didn't protest, or say anything. I climbed down and saw dad's car. He unlocked it and we both got in. He started to drive.

"Look Alexis, I was only makin' sure ya were okay." He said.

"No, yer were spying on meh. Ya have no right ta do dat." I said really mad.

"yes I have. I'm yer dad."

"So? Yer Louis' and Chris' dad too but ya don't spy on 'em!" I said.

"Dat's different." He said.

"Why? Why are they different?" I asked.

"Well... Well.." He said but nothing. He parked the car and we got out and walked through the front door.

"Why can't yah just let meh go on one date?!" I yelled at dad.

"I did let yah go!" He said.

"No, a date is when two people can be alone, not having their dad spying on 'em!" I yelled.

"Alexia, I told yah I was just making sure yah were okay. Dave doesn't seem like a nice guy and I don't wanna see mah daughter get hurt." He said.

"I can take care of mahself dad!" I said. My brothers were listening to every word we said or yelled. Mom walked into the room.

"Hey, hey. What's with the yelling?" She asked.

"Dad don't trust me. He were spying on my and Dave's date." I said and crossed my arms. Mom looked at dad.

"You did?" She asked.

"Only 'cuz I don't trust da guy. What if he would've hurt Alexia?" Dad said.

"Like I said before, I can take care of mahself!" I said.

"Dat's what yer mother used ta say and-" My dad started but mom interrupted him before he could finish.

"Raph, may I have a word with you?" She asked. Dad nodded and they left to their room. I looked at Chris and Louis.

"What?!" I asked them.

"Sorry 'bout yer date." Chris said.

"And just so yah know. We're on yer side." Louis said. I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"No problem, fire girl." They said at the same time.

Raph's POV

I followed Midnight into our bedroom.

"Raph, why can't you let her have a life? She's almost 15." She spoke.

"I know but she's still mah little girl. I can't bare da taught of seeing 'er hurt." I said.

"Brooklyn-boy, when will you realize she's just like us? The more you fight with her the more angry she'll get." She said.

"Dat's da problem. She's just like us." I said.

"She'll be fine. She can defend herself. But if you keep spying on her, you will lose her." Midnight said and I hugged her.

"I'll try ta stop." I said.

Mikey's POV

It was morning and I was the only one here in our work building. My brothers would get here any minute or so. I sat in my office and I heard the door open. Leo walked in.

"Hey, Leo." I said.

"Hey, Mikey." He said and walked to his office. I didn't hear when but suddenly Donnie and Raph were here too.

"Hello, my brothers. Had a nice sleep?" I asked.

"Had a nice sleep?" Donnie asked confused.

"It's Mikey. What did yah expect? It was okay." Raph said.

"it was fine. What about you, Mike?" Donnie asked. I gave him a thumb's up. We walked to our offices and started to do some paperwork. It wasn't long until the door open. A young woman, in her early twentys walked in.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" She asked. Leo walked out since his office was the closest one to her.

"Yeah, welcome to Investigation Brothers. I'm Leo, how can I help you?" Leo asked politely.

"It's my sister. She's missing and I have no idea where she can be. She's been gone over a week but the police won't do anything." the woman said with a shaky voice.

"Let's sit down on the couch and you can tell me more about your sister." Leo said and guided her to the couch. I took the pen and paper and walked over.

"Hey, I'm Mikey. I'm gonna write down the information you'll give us." I told her. She nodded. Leo looked at her.

"So first thing what's your sister's name?" He asked.

"Gina Smith. It's just us two. She's the youngest." I wrote down the name.

"How does she look?" Leo asked her.

"I have pictures if you want them." She said.

"That would be very helpful." Leo smiled. The woman took out 3 pictures from her bag.

"Here." She said and gave Leo them.

"Thanks. How old is Gina?" He asked.

"21." She said.

"Did she had any enemys? An old boyfriend or something?" Leo asked.

"Not that I know of. But she did just came out from an relationship."

"How was the guy and was there a reason for the break up?" Leo asked as I continued writing down.

"Yes. The ex-boyfriend Finn Murray's brother always flirted with Gina. Touching her and he even tried to sleep with her against her will. Gina told Finn but he didn't believe her so he broke up with her, thinking she was a liar." The woman explained.

"What is Finn's brother's name?" Leo asked.

"Kyle. Kyle Murray." I wrote the name down.

"when did this happen?" Leo asked.

"Well, Kyle tried to rape Gina a month ago and Finn broke up with her three weeks ago." The woman answered.

"Do you think Kyle could've kidnapped her?" Leo asked.

"There's a chance. But I don't know these kind of stuff. That's why I went to you. I want my little sister back." The woman said with teary eyes. Leo put his hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you, we will do everything we can to get your sister back." He said. The woman smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Could you write down your name and number so we can call you when we find out more and if we have more questions, please?" I asked her. She nodded and grabbed the pen and wrote down her name, cellphone number and the number to her home.

"Thanks." I said.

"We will call you when we know more." Leo said. The woman or her name, Alice shook our hands.

"Thank you." She said and walked out.

"Guys? Meeting in Donnie's office now!" Leo said. We all walked in to Donnie's office. We told them everything Alice had said and showed them the pictures. Donnie went to hia computer and searched for Kyle Murray.

"I found him. He's 27 years old and has been in jail one time for 2 years. He sold and took drugs." He said.

"Do you have an address?" Raph asked.

"Yes, I have. More than one. So, you'll have 4 place to visit." Donnie said. He printed out the address and the photo of Kyle and give them to Raph.

"Good luck." Leo said. Raph nodded and walked out of the room.

Raph's POV

I left from the office and out to the garage. If I was going to solve this case on my own I would use my bike. I opened up and there it stood, sparkling red and ready to drive. I took on my helmet and drove off to the first address, 7658 Queenroad.

Just a short while later I arrived at the place and parked my bike. I quickly scanned it, the building looked like one of those abandoned warehouses you would see in a movie. I went into the building and searched for the guys apartment, Don said it would be on the second floor. I pressed the button on the elevator and waited impatiently for it. When it finally came, I stepped in and went to the second floor. Few seconds later the doors opened and I stepped out. I saw the hallway, it would take hours to check this building before I could check next.

I walked silently through the hallway to hear any sound, if you dropped a nail I would hear it. I checked my left pocket and felt my gun there, I always brought it with me just in case something would happen. I kept going but I had a feeling that I might be on the wrong place and would have to leave. I reached the end of the hallway without hearing any suspicious sound or seeing any strange activity.

'Maybe I was walking too loudly' I thought. I shook my head, that couldn't be right. I am a very skilled ninja, it's my job to sneak around. I sighed and turned around to leave when I heard a scream from the door I just passed.

"Someone help me!"

I quickly grabbed my phone and called my brothers.

"Raph, is something wrong?" it was Mikey who answered.

"I need backup on 7658 Queenroad, quick!" I whisper yelled at him.

"You got it bro, cops will be there in 5 min" Mikey said and hung up.

I quickly ran to the door and slammed it open.

"Freeze!" I yelled and pointed my gun.

I saw that Kyle guy laying on top of Gina, the girl who were kidnapped. She was halfnaked and Kyle had no shirt on. It was clear what he was about to do.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked me.

"Someone yah should be afraid of. Now get off Gina and put yer hands above yah head." I said. The guy laughed. Gina looked scared.

"You don't scare me. Now go away so I can have my fun." He said and started to kiss Gina's neck. I walked up to him and pulled him off of her.

"I said get off Gina." I said. The guy looked mad and he punched me. Gina screamed a little from fear.

"Bad move." I said and punched Kyle so hard he hit the wall. He fell down, defeated by one punch. I looked at Gina.

"Yah okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, thanks. But who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Raph from Investigation Brothers. Yer sister hired us ta find yah." I told her. The cops came in right after that. I already knew them because we always called them when we caught the bad guys.

"Raph. What happened?" Officer Monte asked me. I looked at him and told him everything. Monte arrested Kyle and drove him away. Gina got dressed and I drove her to the office. When we got there Gina was greeted by her sister. After the hugging Alice looked at me and my brothers.

"Thank you. Thank you sooo much for finding my sister and brought her back to me." She said.

"No problem." Donnie said.

"It's our job." Mikey said. The woman smiled. This was just another day at work for us.

Valentina's POV

"Val! It's dangerous, we aren't ready" My friend Emma said.

"C'mon Em. We're standing on a huge mattress and we got Adam and Victor as our catchers, nothing can go wrong" I said.

"I actually agree with Emma, even if it's a thick mattress we can still get damages" One of my teammates said, it was Claire. She had mid-back long curly black hair with light green eyes.

"Seriously guys, I'm the captain of this team so it's my responsibility to make our victory in the next competition" I said.

"So you are responsible of our damages too? What if we miss the mattress and land hard on the floor?" Claire asked.

"What's up with the attitude all of a sudden? Is it because I'm a better leader than you?" I asked. Before I joined the team, Claire was the leader but we did a cheer-off and I won.

"No way! A leader should care about their team mates before victory." Claire stated.

"Okay, we'll do this performance at Monday instead okay?" I said. Everyone nodded and began to walk out from the practice hall. I took my bag and left too.

I felt how cold it was outside so I pulled up the zipper on my jacket and started to walk home. The sun had already set so the only thing that light up my way was the moon and the citylights. It was a quit peaceful evening, almost no cars were driving and only a few people were out by now. I looked at my watch, 10.15 PM, it was late and I probably should've asked mine parents to pick me up. Then my phone rang, it was mom.

"Val, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm on my way home, mom. Don't worry about me, I'm fine" I answered.

"Are you sure? I can pick you up if you want" mom said.

"I tell you mom, I'm alright!" I almost yelled at her through the phone.

"I know, I just care for you. Be home before 11 ok?"

"Okidoki!" I said and hung up.

I started to walk again but didn't came far until I heard a voice.

"Isn't it a bit late to be out for such a cute girl?"

I turned around and saw a guy about 19 dressed in a white hoddie and darkblue jeans, he also had short spiky darkbrown hair with ice blue eyes. He had a smile on his lips but something told me that it wasn't a friendly one. He came closer and pressed me gently against a wall.

"What a pretty face, it would be terrible if something happened" the guy said. I looked down to hide my blush. I gently pushed him aside and began to walk.

"Sorry Loverboy, but I need to go home" I said and left but he quickly appeared before me again and blocked my way.

"Take it easy sweetie, I just need you for a quick thing I had in mind" he said. I looked down once more to hide my blush but this time I saw something sparkle in the light, it was a knife. Was this guy some kind of murderer?

"Close your eyes, the pain will be gone in a flash." The guy said and raised his knife to stab me. Luckily he missed me and I kicked his balls so I could make my escape. I ran as fast I could and when I reached my apartment I let out a deep sigh and stepped in, this night was too dangerous. I needed some sleep. I changed into my pyjama and laid down in my bed and drifted off to sleep.

**End at chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Valentina's POV

I woke up, still a bit shaky about last night. That guy was crazy, he tried to stab me! I got ready and walked downstairs. I sat down by the table, without a word. My mom looked at me.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" She asked me.

"No, nothing's wrong." I lied.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything right?" She was worried, I could tell.

"I'm fine. I promise mom." I faked a smile.

"Okay. Don't be afraid to talk to me or your dad. We're here for you, no matter what." I nodded.

"I know mom. I gotta go. Bye." I said and left. I put my hands in my jacket's pockets. I looked down as I walked.

"Val!" Someone screamed. I looked up and saw Chelly waving at me. I walked up to my cousins.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Way to bring the sunshine." Vinnie joked.

"Sorry." I said and looked down.

"Is somethin' wrong, Val?" Louis asked me.

"No, everything's great." I said.

"You sure?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. I promise, everything's great." I lied but I think they believed me.

"Yah wanna know what's not great?" Chris asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Alexis' date with Dave last night." Chris said.

"It wasn't funny, Chris." Alexia said.

"What happened?" Michelle asked.

"Dad decided ta spy on meh." Alexia answered.

"What? That's horrible." I said, happy to get my mind off of things.

"I know. So how did practice go last night?" She asked me.

"Ehh, not the best but not the worst. Claire's just a stupid bitch that's all." I answered.

"Wow, Valentina. Careful with the words." Vinnie joked.

"Like you don't curse." Kimmie said.

"But I'm a guy. I'm supposed to curse."

"Who said yer a guy?" Chris joked. Chris and Vinnie started to fight like the best friends they are. It was fun since they laughed the whole time.

"There's the bus." I said. Everyone started to walk on. I sat down and to my surprise Alexia sat down next to me.

"Hey?" I asked confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"What? Nothing." I lied.

"Don't lie ta meh. I know something's wrong." She said.

"Alexia, there is nothing wrong with me."

"Oh please, we know something's wrong. But we can't help yah if yah don't tell us what's wrong." She said.

"It's nothing. I swear."

"Whatever yah say. But trust meh, we will find out. Sooner or later." She said and left. I saw Dave came in and a smile grew when he saw Alexia. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. I'm glad they got each other even though I wished I was with him.

"Val?" Louis asked me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"We're all going ta da mall later. The Hamato cousins, so yah in?" He asked. I smiled.

"Do you even need to ask?" I said. Louis smiled at me.

Normal POV

7 hours later, the school ended and all the kids left their classrooms. The Hamato cousins had decided to meet outside by the end of the stairway entrance to the school.

"Wanna race?" Chris asked before grabbing his skateboard.

"You're on!" Vinnie said and started to skate.

Vinnie and Chris skated like thunderbolts through their hallway, many of the students were able to keep out from their skating path. The guys races had almost become an daily thing so not many students was left in the hallway when they skated their way out. 8 minutes later both of them reached the exit of the school and grinded down the stairs, they landed at the exactly same time too.

"Ha! I totally came first!" Vinnie said and did a victory pose.

" 'course yah didn't! I was here seconds before ya!" Chris said.

"No you weren't" Vinnie said.

"Yes I was" Chris said.

"Hey guys!" a voice yelled. They turned around and saw their older cousin Michelle running towards them really quick with a cheerful smile on her face. She stopped without even being tired and they began to talk.

" 'sup Chelly?" Vinnie asked.

"Michelle!" another voice yelled. Michelle looked behind her and saw Louis running like an idiot. He stopped beside Chris and had a hard time to catch his breath.

"Bro, are yah tired?" Chris asked.

"Yeah *pants*." Louis answered and then turned to Michelle.

"How*pants* do you manage ta *pants* run dat fast?" He asked.

"I don't know.. I just do it" Michelle answered. A few minutes later Kim and Val showed up.

"Hi guys!" Kim and Val said.

"Huh?" Vinnie said and looked confused at Kim.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kim asked confused.

"Isn't Alexis always with you?" Vinnie asked.

"Usually, yes, but I haven't seen her since we left the bus this morning" Kim answered.

"Dat's strange, Firegirl always hang out with yah" Louis said.

"Maybe she got detention?" Val asked.

"I don't think so" Chelly said and pointed. Everyone turned their heads and saw Alexis kissing Dave.

"Ohh, get sum Alexia!" Chris yelled. Dave and Alexia pulled away. Alexia gave Chris the finger.

"Love yah too, sis!" Chris yelled, smiling.

"See yah tomorrow." Alexia said to Dave.

"Can't wait." Dave said and gave her a quick kiss. Alexia smiled and started to walk towards her brothers and cousins.

"Hurry!" Kim joked. Alexia ran instead.

"So, how was the kissing?" Vinnie joked.

"Shut up, Vincent." Alexia said.

"Ready to leave? I want new shoes!" Val said and jumped a little.

"Val, chill." Chelly said.

"Now to the mall." Kim said and everyone started to walk to the mall.

When they arrived at the mall Val ran into Forever 21.

"She is definitely uncle Mike and aunt Rosie's daughter." Kim said.

"I swear I'll one day open a shop that's gonna be called Finally 22." Chelly said.

"Yeah, right after I open one called Always 20." Louis joked.

"Geez, Val we just got here." Vinnie said when Val came out with two bags.

"What? I like shopping." she said.

"I'm hungry. Let's get sumthin' ta eat." Chris said.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Vinnie said.

"Let's go then." Louis said. They walked to a pizzeria. They ordered the pizzas and sat down. They laughed and ate. It was very clear that they were close to each other. After the meal they went to H&M.

"Chelly, try this one." Val said and handed her a light purple sweater.

"And these jeans." Kim said and handed her black jeans.

"with this hat." Alexia said and gave Chelly a black hat that had a little bow on.

"Okay. Be out in a minute." Chelly said.

Chelly came out and did a weird pose which made everyone laugh. She did a little catwalk.

"I give a 8!" Vinnie said.

"7!" Chris said.

"8!" Kim said.

"7!" Alexia said.

"10!" Louis said.

"Yep, a 10, baby!" Val said which made them laugh a little more.

"Kim, your turn to try something on." Chelly said. Kim got handed white pants, a gray sweater and green scarf. She came out and did a little dance.

"7!" Val said.

"It ain't really you. 6!" Vinnie said.

"7!" Chelly said.

"8!" Alexia said.

"8!" Chris said.

"6,5!" Louis said.

"It's your turn now, Val." Kim said. She had to try on a flower pattern skirt and a black tank top with a black laced cardigan.

"6!" Alexia said.

"7!" Louis said.

"10!" Chelly said.

"6!" Chris said.

"9!" Kim said.

"8!" Vinnie said.

"Now time for you, Alexia." Val said. Alexia came out with ripped dark blue jeans and gray hoodie that said 'I 3 haters.' on it.

"9!" Kim said.

"6,5!" Val said.

"7!" Vinnie said.

"7!" Chelly said.

"8!" Chris said.

"7!" Louis said.

"Imma buy dis shirt." Alexia said. After hours of being at the mall, it was time to go home. The teens walked to the escalator but halfway down Alexia stepped wrong and fell down the rest of the way.

"Oh my god!" Val said. Louis hurried down and helped her up.

"Yah okay, Alexia?" He asked his little sister.

"Yah know, sum times I hate mom's genes." She answered and upped her right leg.

"Thanks Louis. I'm fine." Alexia said.

"You're really a clutz." Vinnie said.

"Yeah, a clutz dat still can beat yer ass."She said.

"Oooo, burn!" Val said.

"But true." Kim said and high fived Alexia.

"Let's go home before it gets too late." Chelly said.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go." Louis said. Everyone expect for Alexia walked to the exit. She hopped on one leg. Chris turned around.

"Why didn't yah just tell us yah hurt yer leg?" He asked his twin.

"It's actully mah foot." Alexia answered.

"Whatever, here let meh help yah." He said and took her right arm around his neck.

Louis's POV

We kept on walking home when suddenly I heard steps behind me, I looked back only to see Kim, Vincent and Val, but it wasn't their steps, it was someone else's. Maybe I was tired and imagined things? Yeah, that's probably right.

"What's wrong Louis?" Chelly asked. I was giving her a piggyback ride since she asked for it and I really didn't mind her doing it.

"I thought I heard sumthin'" I answered.

"It was probably nothing" Chelly said. Just a few moments later I heard steps again.

"Guys, do yah hear steps too?" I asked. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Well I don't hear anything, Louis" Kim said.

"Me neither, are yah sure-" Alexia started.

"-ya heard sumthin' bro?" Chris finished.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I said. We all went silent and tried to hear those steps again, I know they were real and not my imagination. It felt like forever until a guy revealed himself, has he been following us? The guy had spiky short darkbrown hair with Ice blue eyes.

"Hello there pretty face" The guy said, I then heard a gasp, it was from Val. She looked terrified, did she knew this guy?

"Valentina, Yah know dis guy?" I asked her.

"Not really.." Val answered.

"I knew yah hide sumthin'!" Alexia said to Val.

"That guy tried to stab me!" Val said.

"What?!" We all said. The guy started laughing.

"I wasn't trying to stab you, just redecorate your face." He said. Val looked even more scared and started to hug Kim's arm. Michelle jumped of my back, she knew what I was gonna do.

"I don't know who ah are or what yah want but yah betta' stay away from mah family!" I yelled at him. He started to laugh more.

"Oh and what will you do? Go run to mommy or daddy? Look kid, just be a nice boy and let me take care of unfinished business." He said and as he said the last part he looked at Val. I walked up to him and pushed him back a little.

"Don't think about hurtin' 'er or anybody!" I yelled.

"A tough one? Well I'm gonna change that." The guy said and tried to punch me but I dodged before. I took my leg out front and quickly turn around in a circle, hitting the guys leg making him fall. I looked down at him.

"Dat's all yah got?" I asked. He was starting to get mad. He got up and tried to hit me several times with kicks and punches but I blocked them all.

"Have yah done dis before?" I asked him. I made a hit on his stomach and he had a hard time catching his breath. He looked at my cousins and siblings and smirked. I felt confused.

"Seems to me you really care about them." He said.

"of course I do. They're mah family." I said.

"How come you're the only one fighting?" He asked. I kicked his face.

"Because it's mah responsibility ta keep 'em safe." I said. He jumped over me and so he was facing my cousins instead. Kim and Michelle held Val close to them so he wouldn't hurt them. Vinnie looked like he was ready to beat this guy if he got to close. Chris was still holding on to Alexia, helping her because of her foot.

"Looks to me like you're the only one who can protect yourself." He said. Alexia started to glare at him and I knew it was a good thing Chris was holding her or else the guy would be beating almost to death. I saw the guy take out a knife and I started running and tackled him to the ground. I took the knife and threw it away. I turned him over and with alot of force I kicked him right in the stomach.

"Don't talk about mah family like dat. Yah know nothing about 'em. Nothing." I said. He slowly got up and ran away. I walked over to Val.

"Yah okay, Val?" I asked her. She nodded and hugged me.

"Da next time yah see him or anybody else who seems like him call meh." I said.

"I promise." She said.

"Let's go home." Kim said.

"Should we tell our parents about this?" Vinnie asked.

"I'm gonna tell my parents." Chelly said.

"I promised dad I would if tell him if I saw or heard something strange again." Kim said.

"Wait, what da yah mean by again? Have yah met him or sum one else before too?" Chris asked.

"One time when I was hanging out with Chelly, we were out with Sasha and she just started growling for no reason." Kim said.

"It was really weird." Chelly added.

"I think I should tell mom and dad. I didn't yesterday but I think they should know." Val said.

"Well, I'm not telling dad" Alexia said.

"Why not?" Vinnie asked.

"Yah kidding with meh? He won't let meh out of da house alone or at all if he finds out." She answered.

"Dat is true. He's very protective over us, especially yah." Chris said.

"He's gonna find out if we tell da others." I said.

"Now if I think about it, I think my dad will act the same. Especially since I can't fight. I vote not to tell them." Val said.

"I'm with Val." Alexia said.

"I promise dad, so I vote tell them." Michelle said.

"Chelly's right. I vote tell them." Kim said.

"I don't want dad to lecture me, because I didn't tell him. I say we tell them." Vinnie said.

"Dad will overreact and not let us go anywhere. I vote not ta tell 'em." Chris said. They all looked at me.

"It's up to you now." Kim said.

"Well, yah are all right but what's best for us?" I said. This was hard. I wanted to tell mom and dad but then again I don't. But I gotta think what's best for us. I don't want Chelly, Vinnie and Kim get yelled because they didn't tell them but if we tell we could say goodbye to our privatelife.

"We don't tell 'em about dis BUT if it sumthin' like dis happens again, we tell 'em everythin'." I said. They nodded and we walked home.

Melrose's POV

I was sitting on the couch and snuggling with Mikey as we watched a movie. It was pretty comfortable and quiet, almost too quiet. I checked the time, 8.35 PM. Valentina should be home by now after being at the mall with her cousins. Maybe she were in trouble?

"Mikey?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Don't you think that is taking an awful long time just to go to the mall?" I asked.

"Comes from the one who spends one hour just to decide if you're going to walk into the store or not" Mikey said jokingly.

"I'm serious Mikey, Val acted strange this morning, what if she's in trouble?" I said.

"Don't worry Rosie, I bet she's doing fine" Mikey said.

"I guess you're right.." I said but couldn't stop thinking about Val, she didn't knew how to fight and was an easy target just like I was in her age. I leaned on Mikey's chest, he took his arm around my shoulders and we continue to watch the movie. A halfhour passed then we heard the door slam.

"I'm home" Val said and walked towards her room.

"Hi val" Mikey said.

"Hi dad" Val answered but didn't seem too cheerful like she usually was, something was definitely wrong.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" I asked her.

" No, not really, I'm just tired that's all" she answered.

"Maybe because you were out late yesterday?" Mikey said.

"Probably, I'm going to sleep, okay?" Val said and left the room. I wanted to follow and ask her why she seemed so down but I stopped myself even before I left the couch. Val probably just needed some time for herself.

Felicia's POV

I sat and read a book peacefully with Leo beside me while waiting for the kids to come home, they said that they'll be home by 8.30 PM and it was 9.15 PM now. I didn't care if they were home late or early, I just wanted them to be alright when they came home. Leo on the other hand seemed to have a stare competition with the door, he had been waiting for it to move in almost an hour now.

"Are you afraid the door will escape if you don't watch it, Leo?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me.

"Very funny" he said and chuckled. I kissed his cheek and he blushed slightly.

"They are fine, trust me." I said. Leo stopped looking at the door and looked at me instead, he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead, now it was my turn to blush.

"I always trust you, Felicia" he said. A moment of silence lay over the room and we could hear the doorknob twist.

"We're home" Kimmie said as she and Vinnie stepped in. They walked to their rooms but before they could enter, Leo started to talk.

"What took you so long?" he asked. Both Vinnie and Kimmie looked at eachother but didn't reply.

"Weren't you supposed to be home one hour ago?" Leo asked.

"Well, yeah but we kinda got distracted" Vinnie said.

"Huh, distracted by what?" Leo asked. Vinnie was about to answer when Kimmie interrupted him.

"Alexis and Chris fell from the escalator so we helped them home together with Louis" Kimmie said.

"They fell from the escalator?" Leo asked surprised.

"Don't be surprised Leo, you know what a clutz Midnight can be, I guess they got their clumsiness from her" I said.

"I guess, that seems logical" Leo said.

"Can we please go to our rooms now?" Vinnie asked annoyed.

"Yes you can" I said.

"Thanks mom!" they both yelled and closed their doors.

**End at chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Normal POV

Hours later after the kids met with the strange guy on the street, he was making his way back to the office, his boss wouldn't be happy since he failed his mission to kill them. He reached the building and pressed in the code and the door opened for him. He stepped in and walked through the hallway. When he saw the door to his boss office, he didn't want to open and tell about his failure. Like if his mind were read, the door opened for him automatically. The guy gulped and walked in, he was usually cocky and brave but when it came to see his boss, he always got afraid.

"Boss.. I'm.." he started when he stood infront of his boss desk.

"Don't say it, Heath, I know what happened.."

"You do!?" Heath said and was really afraid, what punishment awaited him now?

"Yeah, you got beaten up by that kid Louis"

"B-but it wasn't m-my fault…h-he's really good for his age." Heath stuttered.

"I know, you did very well Heath, you may leave"

"R-really? You aren't going to punish me? Thank you, boss!" Heath said and left the room.

Heath's boss sat in his arm chair and smirked for himself, he now knew that Louis was one of the turtle's kids. All he had to do now was waiting and see if the others were their kids too.

"All right freaks, get ready to meet your worst nightmare.." He said and made a low chuckle to himself, the turtles would soon be gone once and for all.

Midnight's POV

I played a little on my guitar and wrote down the chords. I heard the door open and saw Louis there. I smiled at him.

"Hi Louis." I said.

"Hey mom. What'cha writin'?" He smiled and sat down.

"Just another song." I answered.

"Can I help?" He asked.

"Sure. There's another guitar over there." He picked up the guitar and sat down on the couch. He looked at the paper.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yep." He said and we started playing a little.

"You know what would sound really good? Instead of going C to a Am we could put a C/b real fast." He said and played it for me.

"Yeah, I thought about it but wasn't sure. Let's write it down." I said. We soon finished the song.

"You have become really good." I told him.

"Thanks. I have a great teacher." He smiled at me.

"I can't believe you're almost 16. It feels like yesterday I found out I was pregnant with you." I said and smiled at him.

"Mom, yah told meh dis about 500 times." He smiled.

"no more like 1000 times." I joked. We laughed a little.

"Mom, can I ask yah sumthin'?"

"Of course. Anything." I said.

"did yah ever, yah know, regret having meh? I mean since yah were so young when yah got meh." I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, never. I'll admit I was scared when I first found out about you and some times were harder than others but I never regretted having you. I will never regret it." I told him. He smiled.

"Thanks mom. It just crossed mah mind. Love yah." He said.

"I love you too." We smiled and he left the room. After he left I thought about that day 16 years ago when I found out I was pregnant with him.

_I looked in my bathroom mirror. _

_"Please, please, please." I begged after I took a deep breath. I then looked down to the test I was holding. Positive. I fell to the floor. Hours later I sat on my armchair in my apartment. _

_"Mid! I brought food! Mid?" Raph said while walking in to the livingroom. He put the pizza on the table and walked up to me._

_"Midnight, is something wrong?" He asked me._

_"I'm sorry." was all I managed to say._

_"Sorry? For what?" He asked. I gave him the test I was holding._

_"what's dat?" He asked and looked at it._

_"It's a pregnancy test. And it's positive." I said. Raph froze._

_"Raph, I'm so sorry. I know this is not what you want. You're 19 and I'm 18, we're still young but please don't make me abort the child." I said. Raph grabbed my hand._

_"Midnight, I won't make ya do dat. Shell, I don't want ya ta do dat."_

_"really? You're not mad at me?" I asked._

_"No. Never." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"We're having a baby." I told him._

_"We're having a baby." He said and gave me a kiss._

Kimberly's POV

Today was the best day ever in school, all students had a freeperiod and could do whatever they wanted to. Well, except for my class. To be a 9th grader sucked balls, it felt like we were having an test almost every day or at least once a day. Today was different though, we where in the middle of our midterm-test and right now I wished that I studied harder. After this test we would know about our grades. My hand shaked as I wrote down the answer and the ticking clock on the wall didn't make it better. We had been here for almost 2 out of 3 hours now and I was only done with 21 of 45 questions.

I lifted my head slightly from the paper and glanced back carefully towards Chelly and Louis, they also seemed to have a tough time with this test. Not one single student had left the classroom yet and I don't think anyone would either before atleast a halfhour. I picked up my phone and started to text with Chelly, I was bored and I think she needed to think of something else than the test for a short while.

"**This is sooo boring, I'm only halfway through the test :/" **I texted her. Just a few seconds later I got a reply.

"**I know but I won't be in here for long, only five questions left :-)" **Chelly answered, of course she was almost done, she had two smartass parents who helped her train for any test.

I tuck my phone back in my pocket and continued with answering. Not even five minutes passed when Michelle got up and walked over to the teacher. She handed him the test and started to walk towards the door. She first looked at me and mouthed: Good luck. You can do it." Then to Louis: But you can't. You suck. But of course we all knew she was messing with him. Louis chuckled a little and Chelly smiled and left. I looked down at my papper. This was soooo hard, I hate tests!

'Easy Kimberly, you can do this." I told myself and wrote down the answers. More people got up and left. I looked at the clock. 15 minutes left. 10 questions to go. Before I knew it the time was almost up and I was done. I walked outside and let out a big sigh.

"That tough test huh?" Louis asked me.

"You left like 3 minutes ago." I said.

"It's still 3 minutes faster then yah." He said.

"Whatever. Where's Chelly?" I asked.

"I dunno know." He answered.

"I'm gonna try to find her. Bye." I said and walked away. I looked through almost every corner of the school but I couldn't find her.

"Where is she?" I taught to myself. I pulled out my phone to see if she had answered any of my texts, she hasn't. I walked a little more and ended up in the school basement. No one ever walked down here. But there was something odd about it. It felt like someone was here.

"Michelle? Are you here?" I asked as I walked further in. I heard someone breathing and I knew someone was gonna hit me from behind. Well, I won't make it that easy. I quickly turned around and grabbed the person's right hand.

"You know, it's not nice to hit girl. Especially from behind." I said and looked at the person. He was wearing black sweatpants and a black hoodie with the hood on his head. Before I knew it another hand came close to my head but I ducked so I didn't get hit. I did a dragonkick and backflipped back.

"That's the best you got? You gotta do better to beat me." I said. The fight went on and this guy was bad. Well, I was waaaay better so he didn't stand a chance. I slammed his head against the wall and grabbed his nose. I started twisting it and soon I had broken his nose. I did a cartwheel so I was behind him and kicked him right above his butt. He fell done and I had won.

"Next time, at least know how to fight." I said and walked away.

Michelle's POV

I was in the library and watched the snow fall peacefully from the window. It was quiet and odd enough, I was the only one there.

'That's strange, not even the honor students are here' I thought.

I took out my IPod and plugged in my earphones as I began to shuffle between all my favorite songs to make it sound less quiet. When some songs had passed, I checked my watch, 13.12 PM. My next class started in 15 minutes so I decided that it would be best if I left the library now.

I walked through the crowded hallway, all those 8th and 7th graders were so lucky, they never seemed to have any classes since they mostly fooled around. I almost had to jump over the students just to pass. When I finally reached out from the crowd I felt myself being pulled back by someone behind a door, I got out of the grip and turned on the lights. I saw one girl with extremely short black hair and two blonde guys standing there, did they wanna fight?

Within a flash I was attacked by a punch in the face by one of the guys, it could've been easily dodged, how could I let myself off guard? Both guys were about to attack me again when I jumped over them and kicked their backheads. Only one of the guys stood up again and he tried to kick me, I quickly grabbed it and threw him against the floor. Now it was only the girl left. She began to punch me but I dodged every punch she delivered. I decided to confuse her so I ran around her in circles so she would lose track of where I was. When the girl looked down to focus her mind I took the chance and jumped up on a box behind her.

"Where did you go?" the girl asked confused.

"I'm right behind you!" I said and kicked her down onto the floor. I quickly left the room and ran to my class, I was late because of this. Great, how was I supposed to explain this to my teacher?

Louis POV

I was in the hallway and chilled on a bench when the sound of someone running reached my ears, I looked behind me and saw Alexis running like an idiot. The first thought I got was that she was late for class but then I realized that she still where in 8th grade and had her classes downstairs. What could she possibly need up here on the top floor?

"Louis, yah gotta help meh!" Alexis said as she flew down beside me, she seemed to be in rush.

" What's da matter, is someone buggin' ya?" I asked and was ready to beat anyone who messed with my sister.

"No, it's even worse, I don't know what ta buy for Dave's birthday!" She said. I couldn't help but to get a bit annoyed, did she came up here just to ask me that?

"And I know dat?" I asked.

"No but yah can give meh advice, Chris and Vinnie are useless at dis stuff" she said.

"Give him sumthin' to tell that yah love him" I said.

"Like what, a heartshaped card?" Alexis asked.

"Why not give him sumthin' selfmade? Dat's a gift straight from da heart" I said.

"Dat's a great idea, thanks bro!" Alexis said and hugged me.

"No problem" I said and smiled at her, she was annoying and sometimes rude but still a very sweet little sister.

Alexia's POV

After I talked to Louis, I walked down to my hallway. I hadn't been walking for long when I heard footsteps. The hallway was empty so I stopped walking and looked back. Nothing. I continued walking when I heard the steps again. Someone was following me but I wouldn't let my follower know that I knew that. I walked into the gymnastics hall. I saw some bars near the ceiling and I climbed up. I sat on the bar and saw a man come in. He looked confused, probably because I was 'gone'. I held on to the bar as I swung down and hit the man's back so he fell over. I frontfliped off and stood infront of him.

"It's not nice ta spy." I told him. He looked up to me with an angry face. He tried to kick my legs but I jumped before he could hit them.

"Dat's da best yah got?" I asked. The man got up and ran towards me. He was gonna tackle me but I sat down and he fell over me.

"Dude, yah gotta do betta' than dat." I said.

"You little-" He said and kicked me in the stomach. I stumbled backwards a little.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" He said with a smirk.

"I haven't even started." I said. He came tried to punch my face but I ducked and before he could react I did a butterfly kick. He fell down on his knees and I did an axe kick on his head. He grabbed one of my foot and quickly pulled it close so I fell down on my back. Just when I was about to get up he sat on my stomach, making it hard to breathe. He tried to punch my face a few times but I moved my head out of the way. He grabbed some of my hair and slammed my head against the floor. I pushed him off of me. I did a spinning backfist punch. He was down and I had won. But my victory didn't last long. I felt a hand over my mouth.

"Are you scared, sweetheart?" The other one whispered in my ear. I grabbed the hand that was over my mouth and I bent over making him flip over me then fall to the ground. I took the hand against the floor and stood on it. I lifted my foot and slammed it against the hand. The man screamed in pain. Well, who could blame him? I just broke his hand. I did a sucker punch and he fainted.

"Piece of cake." I said and left the hall.

Vincents POV

"C'mon Vinnie, yer ta slow!" I heard Chris yell while skating. We were racing on the way home from school and Chris had a huge lead. I began to ride closer.

"You're fast Chris, but I'm faster!" I said in a cocky tone and shot past him like a flash. A bit ahead we saw a pair of stairs and I did a backlip but in the exact moment I touched the ground, my board snapped and I fell.

Right after my fall Chris came grinding down the stairs and stopped by me.

"Dude, are yah okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." I said while standing up again. I walked over to my broken skateboard and picked it up.

"Aww man, now I can't skate anymore!" I said.

"Don't worry, yah can just fix it with ducktape!" Chris said.

"For fuck sake dude, my board has been snapped in two, there's no way ducktape can fix it" I said while we walked through the streets.

"Then borrow mine until yer's fixed, yah deserve it" Chris said and handed over his board.

"Thanks dude, I'll be careful with it" I said and took the board.

We walked the rest of the way home and talked until we came across an dark alley, I wanted to take the other way but it was blocked by roadworkers and if we turned back it would take hours. Chris seemed like he wanted to hesitate aswell but then he turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Ladies first" he said and did a bow.

"And then the children of course" I said.

"Hey, only 'cause yer three month's older than meh doesn't give yah da right ta call me a child!" Chris said, slightly annoyed. He's such a hothead.

"Easy, I was just kidding with you" I said in defense. He punched my shoulder with a grin on his face, for being a hothead, he could handle it pretty well.

We walked with quick steps to get out of the alley as fast as possible, this place gave me the creeps but there was no way I would turn back when I was so close home. We were almost out of the alley when 7 young adults came and surrounded us, they had knifes in their belts and some even had guns. we were forced to move backwards unless we wanted a hole in the head or a stab in the back.

"Why are two little boys in an alley? Maybe we should give them a lesson to not walk in dangerous areas?" One girl said, she had long and straight dark red hair and was dressed in a tight black suit.

"When I count to three, we'll beat the shit out of these guys okay?" I whispered to Chris, he nodded and we got into our fighting positions.

"Oh? The boys are going to fight us, well this will be fun" the girl said and pulled out her knife.

"1…2…" I started.

"Prepare to die!" the girl yelled and they rushed towards us.

"3!" I said and we started to fight.

I was cornered by two girls and they had their knifes pulled out, without hesitating I quickly grabbed their hands and turned them so they stabbed themselves in their stomaches. A bit away I saw Chris fighting one guy but was soon attacked by another guy from behind.

"Chris watch out!" I yelled.

Chris quickly glanced towards me and then saw the guy behind him. The guy jumped to get Chris but he was faster and jumped out of the way and then kicked the guy's head. Then Chris kicked the other guy in his side and then smashed his head towards the brickwall. Now we only had three more left to beat and we hadn't any scratches yet.

Two guys quickly attacked us, I got punched on my cheek and in my stomach but before they could attack again, I jumped over them and kicked their backs. Only one of the guys still stood up and Chris went to kick his head but blocked Chris foot before it could hit the guys face. Chris was smart enough and did a roundhousekick so the guy fell down.

Now it was only the cocky girl from before left to fight, I had a feeling that she would be pretty good. I ran forward to punch her but she blocked my fist, grabbed it and threw me down. Chris managed to kick her from behind but she quickly stood up and almost kicked Chris in his head. I stood up once more and did a high jump, the girl wasn't able to dodge so she got my shoe right into her head and fell down unconscious.

"Well, dat was strange" Chris said.

"I agree, c'mon we gotta go home before our parents gets worried or something" I said as we walked out of the alley.

"I think we should tell da others about dis" Chris said.

"I think so too. Let's text them so we can meet up by my house." I said. Chris nodded and we texted the others as we walked to my place. Kim and Alexia were already there and it took about 4 minutes for Val, Louis and Chelly to get here.

"What's up? Why did we need to have a cousins meeting?" Michelle asked. I looked at Chris.

"Chris and I ran into trouble on our way home. 7 young adults attacked us but as you can see, no harm done. But we taught you guys needed to know." I said. Chris looked closely at Alexia. Sometimes the whole twin thing with them creeped me out.

"Yah met 'em too, didn't yah?" Chris told her.

"Damn yah, twin. Yeah, I met two of 'em at school but yah know meh. Never loses a fight." Alexia said.

"Wait, so all of yah three have met da weird guys today?" Louis asked.

"To be honest, I met one earlier too." Kim said.

"So did I." Michelle answered.

"And you did win, of course." Val said.

"Somethin's wrong. We gotta tell our parents about dis." Louis said.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Let's go." Kim said.

"We should tell our own parents. So, I tell my parents, Val tell hers and so on." Michelle said.

"I agree with you. But they are working now so there's where we're heading. To the Investigation Brothers Building." Val said and walked out. When we walked in we couldn't see anyone so we decided to wait in their offices. Me and Kim were waiting but waiting was reaaaaaaally boring.

"This is so boring!" I whined.

"Then do something that's not boring." Kim said.

"Like what?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Something!" She said.

"You don't have to yell..." I said and started to walk around in the room. I looked at the bookself.

"Maybe, just maybe." I told myself. What if dad had a secret room and one of these books would open the door? I started to pull out every book and threw them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked me.

"Something. Just like you said." I answered. When none of the books opened a secret door I felt really disappointed. Now this was lame. I sat down on the chair and saw the ugliest statue of a turtle and it just stared at me. I was in a bad mood so I pushed it away so it fell down on the floor.

"Move you ugly excuse of a turtle." I said as I pushed it. I saw Kim's eyes grow big.

"What?" I asked her.

"Look." She said and pointed to the wall next to me. I turned around and saw an opening.

"A tunnel?" I asked.

"Should we go inside?" Kim asked me.

"Well, I opened it so why not?" I said and we walked in. It was dark and really hard to see but then we arrived in a room. More specific a bedroom. It looked really clean and nice.

"If I didn't know better, I would think this were dad's bedroom." Kim said. I saw a door and opened it. We walked out of the room and were astonished by the sight.

Michelle's POV

I looked at the bookshelf. I might aswell read something while I was waiting for my dad. But it was really hard trying to find something when there's so much to choose from.

"Why does this gotta be so hard?" I asked myself. I saw a book that seems pretty good so I pulled it out. I sat down on the couch and started reading. The book was really good. I heard a noise and laid the book on the table and I walked to the door to see what it was. I didn't see anything so I went back to the couch and was about to start reading again but a key fell out. I picked it up.

"A key? What's it for?" I asked. I looked around to see if I would find any clues. It was hard to see but it was something wrong with the carpet. Like it was too long or something. It looked like it was under the wall. I looked at the cabin then on the carpet. It was clear it had newly been moved. I walked over and moved the cabin. To my surprise, I saw a door. I unlocked it with the key I had and walked in. At first I couldn't see anything because it was pitch black then I saw a light and I walked towards it. The light was from a bedroom. Quite nice bedroom if you asked me. I saw a door and I opened it. What I saw was jawdropping.

Alexias POV

"How come dat every time we don't need dad he's there"

"but when we need him, he's out!" Chris and I complained as we entered dads office.

"Guess we'll have ta wait like our cousins had ta do with their dads." Louis said and took a seat in dads office chair. I leaned towards the wall and Chris glomped down at the couch, time moved slowly and nothing really happened until Chris opened his mouth.

"I wonder what Dave see in yah Alexis, I mean, yer not pretty ta look at" he said, that made me angry.

"Have yah seen yerself? yer not a beauty queen." I said.

"I'm prettier than you'll ever be, sis. And I don't think Dave really likes yah, he's just scared of yah." Chris said, I left my spot and faced him.

"Take dat back!" I said.

"Why should I? I'm older than yah so yah can't boss meh around." Chris said with a grin on his face.

"Seriously shut up!" Louis yelled at us.

"He/she started!" Chris and I said and pointed towards eachother.

"I don't care, just shut up, yer givin' meh an headache!" Louis said.

I started to pout and walked back to lean against the wall again but suddenly felt that I stepped on something below the carpet. We heard a cracking sound and tilted our heads towards the bookshelf dad had, it moved and revealed a door.

"What did yah do, Firegirl?" Louis asked.

"I dunno, it just appeared after I stepped on da carpet" I said and went towards the door. I reached the doorknob but before I could open it, Chris smacked away my hand.

"Ow, what was dat for?" I asked.

"I'm older than yah, I should open da door"

"By three minutes, yes, but I found it so I should open it" I said.

"If we're talkin' about who's the oldest, then I should open it" Louis said and reached the doorknob.

"Dat's not fair!" Both Chris and I yelled at Louis.

"I'm just kiddin', we can open it together" Louis said. The three of us twisted the doorknob and opened the door, we entered a dark room but just when Chris turned on the lights, I gasped in pure shock.

Valentina's POV

"Blaaaahhhh, this is boring. How does dad survive this every single day?" I said as I walked in a circle. I stopped and sat down on his office chair. I looked at the pictures on the table. There was one of just dad and my uncles when they were teenagers. Like 16 years or so. Then one with them, my mom and aunts. The third picture was just with me, dad and mom. The fourth and finale one was with everyone in the Hamato family. I like that one the best. It was taken not that long ago, in August last year. It was when we were at a farmhouse in New Jersey. One of dad's friends, Casey owned it and he let us stay there a few weeks every summer.

"Good times." I said as I picked up the frame with the picture. I saw a strange orange button.

"What's that?" I said and pressed the button. A weird noise filled the room and I turned around. The wall was gone and instead there was a door. I went up and opened the door. I walked in and I think a followed a path. I ended up in a really messy bedroom.

"Oh my god. What's this? Is dad cheating on mom? Is that why he's always working late?" I asked, feeling really worried. I saw another door and opened it. I walked out and was not ready for the sight.

End at chapter 7.

**Joompan98 and I are reeeeeeaaaaallly sorry for the late update but first we had school and then we got writers block and all that shit so it took a while to make this done, next chappie is going to take a while too but we're doing our best to get them up quickly and still making them good parts to the story. Please R&R !**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**We're sorry for the late update, we worked like idiots to get this done but then school came in and gave us a lot of homeworks which made us tired and we became too lazy to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Joompan98 and AnimeLover3801**

Normal POV

All the children stepped out of the bedrooms and saw a huge room with a pool of some kind in the middle. From this circle room was different corners making different rooms. In one corner there was the living room. With a couch, table and alot of TVs shaping one big TV. Near the TV was a place like an office with computers. There was also a kitchen in the huge room. There was some door but one of them was easy to tell what was behind. The door was big and green and looked like a meditation room that also was a bedroom. The cousins walked out a little further.

"Guys, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Vinnie asked. Everyone nodded.

"What is dis place?" Louis asked.

"I think we're in da sewers." Chris said.

"So that's what's smells." Val said.

"But it looks like sumone's home." Alexia said.

"I don't understand a thing." Kim said.

"You are not alone on that one, Kimmie." Michelle said.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Said a gentle but familiar voice. The cousins turned around and were really taken back by surprise of what they saw.

"A-a r-r-rat?" Val asked scared. She screamed really loud in fear and ran to the closest one of her cousins. That happened to be Kimberly. Valentina hide behind her back.

"My child, I did not want to scare you. I will not hurt anyone of you." The rat spoke. The cousins looked at each other. They all knew that voice but couldn't figure out from where they had heard the voice before. Suddenly Louis looked at the rat.

"Grandfather Splinter?" He asked and stepped closer to the rat.

"Louis, are yah nuts?" Chris asked his older brother. The rat looked at Louis.

"I am glad you still recognize me in my true form." Splinter said.

"There is no way that's grandfather Splinter. No way." Kim said.

"But it is true, Kimberly." Splinter said.

"So you're a rat?" Vinnie asked.

"Yes, I am, Vincent." Splinter said.

"How?" Vinnie asked.

"I have a long story to tell you."

"You may be in for a surprise but I think it's time for you all to know the truth." Splinter said.

"Da truth? Da truth about what?" Alexia asked.

"About my sons and their wife's." Splinter said. The children's eyes grew.

"34 years ago an accident happen. I was a normal rat. Not this size and I couldn't talk. One day a young boy with a can that had four turtles in it was walking over the street along some other people. Not far away an old blind man was walking over the street. A truck were closing in on him and a teenaged boy ran to help him. He pushed the young boy making him drop the can. The truck saw the old man and quickly turned. The back doors open and another can with some ooze flew out. It landed on the water with the turtles and fell down to the sewers. I walked to the sewers and found them crawling in the ooze. I picked them up and was also covered in ooze.

I took the four turtles to my nest. The next I woke up to see that they had double in the size but so had I. The days went by and we grew bigger. As if getting bigger wasn't enough, they also developed intelligence and started to speak and walk, I wanted to teach them more so I taught them what I self could, ninjitsu. They soon became very good and I decided to give them names, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." Splinter said. The eyes of all children widened and they looked at eachother in confusion until Alexia spoke up.

"So, do ya mean dat our dads are mutated ninja turtles?" Splinter nodded in agreement and the children started to give eachother confused looks again.

"But what about our moms, how did they get involved?" Michelle asked.

"I was about to tell that, you see at the age of 16, your fathers became very bored and wanted something new. Michelangelo challenged Donatello to make watches to turn them into humans, this way they could explore the upside world more. After the watches were made, they attended on highschool were they met Joanna and Katherine, after an accident with the Purple dragons they quickly learned our secret. A few months after, Katherine's and Joanna's cousins Felicia and Melrose moved in and also joined the same school. The 8 of them seemed to get along well until the Foot clan got themselves involved and made my sons reveal their true identity to Felicia and Melrose too. And now 18 years later you are here and fully aware of your father's real forms. You must promise that never tell this to anyone else no matter what, understood?" Splinter finished.

"we promise." The children all said at once.

"But does this mean that it was our parents who made the foot and the purple dragons go to jail and disaper?" Val asked.

"Yes, they did." Splinter answered.

"How? And why?" Chris asked.

"I had an enemy who's name was Oroku Saki. He was also known as-" Splinter stared.

"The shredder." Michelle finished. Splinter nodded.

"Yes. The shredder was an old enemy of mine. One of those who he killed was my master and owner when I was a pet rat, Hamato Yoshi. As my sons grew up thy one day met paths with the foot clan ninjas. Soon Leonardo was offered to join. Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello spied on him. They convinced Leonardo to come talk to me and I told them about the story about the shredder. Leonardo didn't join and the shredder sworn us as enemies. When the boys met Katherine and Joanna they didn't want the shredder to know about them but since the girls already was enemies with the purple dragons they were already in trouble. One day the girls got kidnapped and my sons went to save them. It was a hard task and it nearly killed them all. But they managed to survive and defeat the shredder once and for all. Months later Felicia and Melrose moved here. Everything went great but one day Hun the leader of the purple dragon and then also the foot wanted to kill us all especially Katherine and Joanna, so he came up with a plan. He had one of the purple dragons plant a mircochip on my sons, making them forget about the girls. Now it was the girls turn to save the boys. Together they defeated the purple dragons and the foot but my sons did still not remember them. They taught the girls were their enemies so the nearly killed them. But luckily they remember and they still feel guilty about that night." Splinter said. The children looked down. They did not know any of this.

"Is it okay if we look around?" Kim asked.

"You are more than welcome to do that." Splinter said. The children got up and started to look around in the lair. Michelle walked directly to Donnie's old lab. She saw the sketches with the creations Donnie had made.

"Dad has always been good at this." She said to herself.

Kim and Alexia saw the old punching bag.

"How much do yah wanna bet dat dis was mah dad's?" Alexia asked.

"Alexis, we know that this was your dad's. Just look at it." Kim said. The two girls smiled.

Chris and Vinnie walked in to the living room.

"Look at these movies. They sure had great taste." Vinnie said.

"And look at da videogames. Man, they were living da dream." Chris said.

Michelle and Val looked at the pool.

"You know, for being in a sewer this pool doesn't look very bad." Val said.

"You do know that this is not a pool? This water is from the ocean. If you go the right way you can leave the sewers but you'll need to be able to hold your breath for a really long time or have a tube with air." Michelle told Val.

"Suddenly the water don't look very good anymore." Val said.

Louis walked back into his father's old bedroom. It was messy but not too messy. He saw an old picture of his dad and mom kissing in the snow.

"I can't believe he's a turtle." Louis muttered to himself. He saw a couple of sais on the wall. He walked over and looked at them.

"Of course dad would have da sais as his weapons." Louis said.

"They lied ta us. Why would they do dat? I need answers. And I'm sure da others wants answers too." He said and walked out. He called out for everyone and they soon left. The children started talking with each other about their dad's being turtles and how they together with their moms stopped the foot and the purple dragons. They wondered why their parents never told them that.

"I'm so pissed! How come they never told us?" Vinnie said.

"Maybe they thought we weren't ready for it?" Louis asked him.

"But still, Vinnie has a point. Do any of you really think they would've told us when we're adults?" Michelle asked everyone.

"I agree with Chelly, they probably wouldn't tell us even when we were mature enough ta hear it" Chris said.

"So what do we do now?" Val asked.

"I'm going to have a few words with dad about this, I don't care if he punishes me for sneaking around in his office, I'll blame it on Vinnie" Kim said.

"Thanks for the support, sis!" Vinnie said.

"I guess I'll talk to my parents too, this is serious stuff" Michelle said.

"What do yah think guys, should we tell our parents?" Alexis asked her brothers.

"What?! They're going to freak out if they knows that we know!" Chris almost yelled at her.

"Yah don't have much choice, da others will tell and our parents will know it either way" Alexis said.

"Firegirl's right, we'll have ta tell even if we like it or not." Louis said. Shortly after, the conversation ended and the cousins had to separate and head for their homes.

Chris' POV

I walked home with my siblings and it was clear that all 3 of us were beyond mad. We got home and walked inside. Alexia slammed the door shut so that you could hear it anywhere in the house. I saw mom coming out from the laundry room and dad coming from the basement but which room down there I didn't know.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked.

"Yah know damn well what's wrong!" Louis yelled at her.

"Yah are such big liars!" Alexia yelled.

"And yah kept it away from us! Yah are probably da worst parents alive!" I yelled.

"Hey, don't yell at us for no reason!" Dad raised his voice.

"We have a reason!" Alexia yelled.

"Yah are really a big talking turtle!" I yelled. Mom's and dad's eyes grew big in suprice.

"How do yah know dat?" Dad asked.

"Grandfather Splinter told us, unlike yah!" Louis yelled.

"Louis, we have a reason why we never told you guys." Mom said.

"Spill it then!" Louis yelled.

"We just wanted to keep you safe. You mean the world to us." She said.

"No! If yah really cared about us, yah would've told us da truth!" Alexia yelled.

"Why did even yer grandfather tell yah?" Dad asked.

"We found da door in yah office. We walked inside and saw yah old room and da lair." I said.

"We were really confused and grandfather Splinter offered ta tell us da truth. After seeing him as a rat, we couldn't say no." Alexia said.

"If he told you the truth, why don't you understand we only did it to keep you safe?" Mom asked. Louis looked at her.

"Keep us safe?! From what?! It was yah who killed da shredder and put da foot and da purple dragons behind bars. What more dangers could there be?!" Louis yelled in her face. Dad made space between Louis and mom then looked at Louis.

"Don't yell at yah mom. Don't blame 'er. If yah really need ta yelled at sumbody, yell at meh. But don't yah dare make yah mom feel guilty. Don't yah ever yell at 'er again!" Dad said mad.

"Yah lied ta us! Both of yah! How can we be sure yah won't lie ta us again?!" I yelled.

"And what more did yah keep a secret from us?! We can protect ourselves!" Alexia yelled.

"We were actually the same way as you are and it's a miracle that we're standing here today. You don't know what troubles there is out there, especially now since you know." Mom said. I looked at my siblings and they looked at me. We all nodded and looked at our parents.

"WE HATE YAH!" We yelled at them at the same time. We ran up to our rooms and locked the doors.

Michelle's POV

I usually wasn't mad, but after hearing the truth about dad I got furious at him and mom for not telling me. I opened the apartment door and closed it, Sasha came and greeted me like usually, I gave her a little hug and then took of my jacket.

"I'm home!" I yelled and walked towards the kitchen and to my surprise, dad sat there with his computer. I really didn't want to talk about this. I clenched my fists once and then walked to the table and took a seat beside him.

"Hi Chelly" dad greeted me.

"Hi" I said.

"What's up Chelly? You seem annoyed" Dad said.

"Why haven't you told me that you're a turtle!?" I said. Dad's eyes widened, it was clear that I shouldn't know about this.

"H-How did you..?" Dad asked me.

"Grandpa Splinter told me, I went to your office to tell you that I was in more trouble but you weren't there and I found that lair you and my uncles used to live in" I explained. Dad went silent.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me.." I said in a sad tone.

"Chelly..I didn't want you in trouble and-"

"You lied to your own daughter! You said that I could trust you, dad!" I yelled and a tear rolled down my cheek, I was a crybaby just like mom.

"Michelle let me explain, I-" Dad started but I interrupted him.

"Forget it!" I yelled as I ran towards my room and locked the door and cried out on my bed, I didn't want to see or talk with dad anymore.

Valentina's POV

I closed the front door and walked in. I fell down on the couch and just layed there. I was really tired. Out of all my cousins and me, I was probably thw one that was least mad at our parents. Sure I was angry and really mad at them but I'm not the type of person who gets mad easily. I was more disapointed at them than angry. I felt like my joy had been sucked out of me. My dad walked in the room and saw me laying joyless and depressed on the couch.

"Valentina? What's wrong?" He asked and sat down on the floor next to the couch.

"No one trusts me." I said with a decoreating pillow on my head.

"That's not true. I trust you." He said, trying to cheer me up but it didn't work since I knew it wasn't true.

"Stop lieing, dad. It won't work." I told him.

"I've never lied to you, sweetie. Not once." He said. I took off the pillow and sat up. NOW I was really mad.

"Dad, that's a big fat lie and you know it! Stop telling me lie after lie!" I almost yelled.

"Val, what's all of this coming from?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe because I know the truth, mutant ninja turtle!" I said, loud and really mad. Dad was taken back by those words. In his eyes I could see he didn't want me to know about that.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" I said.

"How do you know about that?" Dad asked.

"Grandpa Splinter told me. But the question is why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"For your safety. I wanted you to know but knowing this means danger." He said.

"No, you just don't trust me!" I said and ran to my room. I locked the door and started crying.

Kimberly's POV

Vinnie and I had newly reached our house, we hadn't said a word to our parents. We were currently in my bedroom and thought about how to tell them.

"I don't wanna talk to them anymore" Vinnie said and sighed.

"We don't have much of a choice, bro" I answered him. Shortly after, we heard a knock on the door and mom's gentle voice.

"Vinnie, Kim, can I come in?" mom asked. I looked at Vinnie who nodded as I opened the door.

"Are you alright? You both seem a bit down.." mom said and sat between us on my bed.

"Not everything's alright" Vinnie said.

"Then tell me, I'm here for you both." mom said.

Why haven't you told us that dad's a turtle?" I asked. I wanted to put it nice but the words just flew out of my mouth.

"What!? How did you know?" mom asked.

"Grandpa Splinter told us" I answered.

"What did he tell you?" Dad asked, he had newly went into my room.

"Leo, they know.." mom said a bit worried.

Dads eyes got huge and he sat down beside us on my bed too.

"You mean THAT?" Dad asked.

"Yes dad, we mean that! We know you're a turtle!" I yelled at him.

"And we know about the foot and the purple dragons too!" Vinnie yelled at them. Alexia and Chris had rubbed off on us.

"How can you possibly know that?" Dad asked.

"That's not importent!" I yelled.

"But you guys lying to us is!" Vinnie yelled.

"Give us a chance to explain why we didn't tell you." Mom said.

"No!" Vinnie and I yelled at the same time.

"We will not listen you anymore!" Vinnie yelled and we left my bedroom and went to his. Before mom and dad could get in here we locked the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**AnimeLover3801: Hey guys! We are not dead!**

**Joompan98: Don't blame us for not updating, blame school.**

**AnimeLover3801: and my computer**

**Joompan98: But mostly school, kill the school!**

**AnimeLover3801: Yay!**

**Joompan98: and our math teacher.**

**AnimeLover3801: That would be awesome!**

**Joompan98: We should probably let them read now**

**AnimeLover3801: Oh yeah.. Anyways….Have fun reading!**

Chapter 9

Michelle's POV

This morning started like everyone else did, I got out of my bed and walked over to my dresser to pick some clothes. I was dressed in a peach-colored longsleeved blouse and a pair of light blue jeans. I had fixed my hair into a high ponytail and also wore a pair of small silver earrings.

I walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen, my mom and dad was already in there, mom had fixed some pancakes for me, yummy!

"Morning" I said before I took my seat and started to eat my pancakes.

"Morning Chelly, slept well?" mom asked me

"I guess" I answered without looking up from my plate. Suddenly moms phone rang and she picked up.

"Hello? Now? I'll be on my way!" Mom said and hung up. I looked at her and dad did too, we didn't want her to leave cause then dad and I would be alone which I didn't wanted after yesterdays discover.

"Are you going to work again?" I asked her.

"Yeah, see you later sweetheart" mom said and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be waiting for you" dad said.

"I know you will" mom said and they kissed on their lips, disgusting to see if you asked me. Mom left and now it was only me and dad left by the breakfast table, we had some kind of a staring competition, we didn't let the other go with our eyes. We sat like that until dad stopped looking at me and sighed. I crossed my arms and looked down at my empty plate, I wanted to say something but I didn't know what.

"Michelle.." dad said softly but still a bit stern. I looked up.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but you have to understand that I did it for your safety" Dad explained. I didn't interrupt him, he wasn't able to explain yesterday so even if I wanted to argue, I decided to shut up.

I looked at him and he continued.

"It was a decision we all made when Louis was born. We all knew that we someday we're going to have kids and we knew if some of our enemies found out about you guys, you would be in danger because you would know about us. We all love you guys so much and we don't want that to happen. That's why we didn't tell you." He said and I knew he wasn't lying.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" I asked. He looked into my eyes.

"We never decided that we would. Maybe when you all were grown-ups but to be honest I don't think we ever would tell you." He said. I looked away.

"You took away both the foot and the purple dragons. What more dangers can it be out there?" I asked.

"Some of the purple dragons are out from jail. I'm worried that they might come after you to get to us." He said.

"Well, dad you need to learn to trust us more. I know for a fact that we can take care of ourselves." I said and walked from the table and to the door. I put my shoes, jackets and my bag on and left the house.

Alexia's POV

I was waiting for the bus with my brothers and my cousins. I hadn't spoken to my parents since I told them that I hated them. I didn't mean it but somehow I still did. The bus came and we walked in. I sat down on an empty seat and looked at the window. Val and Kim sat some seats in front of me, Michelle and Louis sat almost all the way back with Vinnie and Chris in front of them. I got lost in my taught so when I heard a voice talk to me, I took out my left hand and pushed the person hard to the seat.

"Oww, Alexia." Dave said.

"Dave! I'm so sorry, I was lost in mah taught and yah scared meh." I said.

"It's okay. What's the matter? You seem down."

He asked me. I really wanted to tell him but I promised grandpa Splinter that I wouldn't.

"It's nuttin'." I said.

"Alexis, you can tell me anything." He said.

"Really, it's nuttin'. I promise." I said.

"Fine." He said and put his arm around my shoulder. I rest my head on his shoulder as the bus continued driving to school.

Vincent's POV

"You told your parents that you hate them?" I asked when Chris finished telling me about their talk with their parents.

"Yeah, but I'm sure none of us meant it yet we did." Chris said.

"Man, who would know that talking to our parents would turn out so bad?" I asked.

"Not meh." Chris said.

The rest of the day went pretty quick and soon it was lunch, I wasn't exactly hungry when I looked at the big mess the school was serving, I think I'll pass that. I took a glass of milk and soon found my cousins by a table all together, I joined them and we began talking.

"So, how did it go for you yesterday, Val?" Kim asked.

"Really bad, I started to cry because of dad!" Val said.

"Me too, I can't believe our dads are such jerks" Chelly said.

"C'mon, we can't blame our parents, they wanted ta protect us" Louis said.

"I guess yer right bro, but I'm still mad" Alexis said.

"Besides, what danger is left? I'm lucky if I even see a police car by my window" I said.

"True, but maybe we shouldn't speak about dat here?" Chris said and nodded slightly towards some students beside our table, were they listening?

"Maybe not, but we really need to talk more about this" Kim said.

"Hey, can't we like go to our old place?" Chelly said, all of us looked at her in surprise, what did she talk about?

"What do ya mean with 'old place'?" Louis asked.

"Wait a minute, is Chelly talking about what I think she is?" Val asked.

"What? Okay, what are yah and Val hidin'?" Alexis asked Chelly.

"The treehouse in the forest" Chelly said, I slapped my forehead, how come I didn't think of that?

"Sounds great, let's meet there after school, okay?" Louis asked. Everyone nodded and we left the table without more words.

Louis' POV

School ended quickly, thank god! We walked to the forest and walked deep in where our treehouse was. We climbed up and it was silent for a few minutes until Kimmie spoke.

"So, what are we gonna do?" She asked.

"We all have different opinions on this. Some of us wants to forgive our parents, others don't." Michelle said.

"We can't ignore 'em forever. They're our parents." Chris said.

"Talking to them won't help. We tried that." Val said.

"They just wanted ta protect us. Dat's understandable." I said.

"Yeah, but they knew we can take care of ourselves. We don't need protection." Alexia said.

"Speak for yourself." Val said.

"Val, yah handle dat guy da other day without any of us. When it comes ta it, yah can take care of yerself. Maybe not like us but a little." Chris said.

"Like Kim said, what are we gonna do?" Vinnie asked.

"Nuttin'." I said. Everyone looked at me with big eyes.

"Louis' right. We should forgive them." Chelly said.

"No way, they lied ta us. I won't forgive 'em dat easily." Alexia said.

"I agree with Alexia. But I can see where you guys are coming from." Val said. Before we knew it, we started arguing.

"Guys.." Vinne said but we ignored him.

"So, what are we supposed ta do? Go around, pretendin' dat nuttin' has changed?" Chris asked.

"Yes, we promised grandpa Splinter we wouldn't tell anyone so if we act like we don't know anything, we won't have to tell anyone and receive questions." Kim said.

"Guys..." Vinnie said but no one listened.

"I won't be able to do that. Everyone notice when I'm not happy and you all know that." Val said.

"This isn't just about you, Valentina!" Chelly said.

"It's about all of us, so we all need ta feel comfortable about what we decided." Alexia said. We started to scream at each other about what we should do but Vinnie's loud voice stopped us.

"GUYS! We are surrounded!" He yelled and we all looked around. It was true. Everywhere was black dressed people, both male and female.

"C'mon, let's show these guys to not mess with the Hamato cousins!" Vinnie said with confidence.

"I'm with you on dat one Vinnie" I said and then all of us began fighting.

Kimberly's POV

I was fighting together with my cousins, I had never done it before so it was a bit hard to move around without bumping into eachother but mostly it went great and a lot of the blackdressed guys were already gone.

One girl was running towards me with a knife in her hands, I quickly dodged and made her run into the wall behind me, more people started attacking but Alexia joined me and we teamed up against them.

"Ready Alexis?" I asked

"I'm ready!" Alexis said and crouched down so I could jump on her back and kick two guys in their faces.

Alexis then hit one guys back which made him fall and then kicked one girl into a wall. We were doing a pretty good job until too many surrounded us, to call our cousins to help us wouldn't help very much since they were busy too. We fought some but mostly we were the one getting the punches. I was about to attack then felt a pair of strong arms grab me from behind, they held my arms so I couldn't hit him. I struggled to get out of the grip but it was too tight. I looked over to see Alexis captured too.

"Guys he-" I started but my neck was caught and I was about to be choked.

"Kim!" Alexis yelled but her mouth was eventually covered.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from my sister!" I heard Vinnie and Chris yell and they quickly beat up the guys.

"Thanks little bro" I said as I gasped for air.

"No problem" Vinnie said.

I smiled at him. Then I shot a glance behind him and saw two guys talking with each other. They nodded and started to walk towards Chris and Vinnie. They did a hand gesture and more of the guys that attacked us came.

"I think boss would like if we took the boys, atleast they know how to fight" One of the guys said.

"Hey! I know how ta fight!" Alexia yelled.

"Man, we're screwed!" Chris said. All of a sudden some of the guys that surrounded us were knocked down, I took a look and saw Louis and Chelly standing there.

"Nice timing!" Vinnie yelled.

"I know, right?" Louis said.

"Hey, where's Val?" Chelly asked.

"Hey guys, we kinda got a fight here, just so you know" I said.

We started to fight but there was little space and we wasn't exactly used to working as a team, it didn't worked that well.

Valentinas POV

I was hiding behind two trashcans and watched the others fight. I felt pretty useless as I didn't helped them out.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my arms and started dragging me out.

"Hey I found a runner!" The man yelled.

'Oh crap, I'm screwed. Quick Val think of something!' I thought. I looked down and noticed he didn't caught my legs. I took this to my advantage and lifted up my leg in a quick movement that we did all the time in cheerleading. My leg was up by my shoulder and I leaned a little backwards so my foot connected with his face. He quickly let go of me and screamed in pain.

Another guy came and grabbed my foot. ' Great, what am I supposed to do now?' I thought.

"Hey there's Val! She needs our help!" I heard Alexia yell. I then remembered a move I had seen them do a lot of times, maybe I could do the same. I jumped a little, spun my body around, kicked the guy in the face and he let go of me. I ran over to my cousins and I noticed their faces were filled with pure shock.

"Wow Val, I knew yah were athletic but not that good" Louis said.

"What?" I asked.

"You did a roundhouse kick! Do you know how long it took me to master that?!" Vinnie yelled at me in a mad but not angry tone.

"Easy now Vinnie, Val just protected herself" Kim said.

"I won't take it easy! It took me three weeks to master that kick when Val did it just like that, it's not fair!" Vinnie yelled.

Without any of us noticing, we were surrounded in a circle. I felt myself being pushed back, but I don't know by who. I then saw that Louis, Chris and Vinnie had formed a circle around us girls, it was clear that they wanted to protect us.

"Guys! Let us help you, you shouldn't fight alone" Chelly said.

"No, I can't let yah get hurt, after all, I'm da oldest here" Louis said.

"Don't be such a hero!" Alexia said.

Suddenly a cloud of dark smoke appeared and I couldn't see a thing. I just heard a lot of fighting sounds. The smoke cleared and I noticed that only Louis were left.

"Where are the others?" Chelly asked. Louis said with his head down in shame. A long silence fell over the treehouse until Louis finally opened his mouth to speak.

"They're gone.."

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, we really wanted to do that but don't worry the next chapter is already up so keep on reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Valentinas POV

"What do yah mean ' they're gone'?" Alexia yelled at Louis.

"What do yah think I mean?! That they went to the bathroom?" Louis said.

"Dat's not funny!" Alexia said

"Don't yah think I know dat?!" Louis yelled.

"Shut up! I'm gonna save my little brother!" Kim screamed with tears running down her face, she started to run but Louis stopped her. He grabbed her arms and didn't let go.

"Let go of me! I have to save him!" Kim screamed and struggled to get out of Louis grip.

"No! We already lost 'em, we can't lose yah too!" Louis said. I felt tears running down my cheeks as I realized my cousins maybe were gone forever. I saw Alexia walk over to a wall and slammed her fist repeatedly in it.

"Damn it all! They wasn't after 'em, they wanted me and Kim. It's my fault!" Alexia blamed herself. Michelle walked over and tried to calm her down.

"Alexia, please calm down, we'll find them" Michelle said.

"How? They maybe are a thousand miles away by now, we have no clue where they are going and-" Alexia wasn't able to finish her sentence as Michelle slapped her.

"Now you listen! We're going to save them no matter what! But we can't do that without you so stop blaming yourself and pull yourself together!" Michelle yelled at her. Alexia nodded but before we could leave, we were surrounded once again.

"When are these guys gonna give up?" I said.

"If we spread, they can't get us all" Kim said.

"Where are we supposed to go?" I yelled.

"Anywhere but with them" Louis said.

Normal POV

Michelle jumped out of the window and started to run, she was really fast so this was her advantage. She heard people behind her and that made her run even faster.

"Get her!" Someone yelled from behind. Michelle kept running, but then she saw people in trees, what were they up do? She saw that they held something black in their hands. She had seen those kind of devices before. She couldn't just put a finger on it.

She heard someone pull a trigger but before she was hit, Michelle jumped out of the way. The thing they had tried to hit her with wasn't a bullet, it was a net. Michelle changed her directions and kept running.

'They aren't going to get me that easy' she thought. But before she knew it, she was trapped inside a net. Michelle eventually got out but the four guys running after her had managed to catch up.

"Be a smart girl and just surrender" one guy said.

"Never!" Michelle yelled and ran towards them. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. She formed her hand to a fist and hit one of the guys where the kidney where. He fell down with his hands on his side.

"Damn you, little girl!" He yelled. Michelle turned to the side and dodged as one of the other guys tried to punch her. She pushed his legs and quickly moved out of the way so he fell down on the hard ground. A little blood started to run from his nose. Michelle smiled as it had only gone like two minutes and two guys were already down. But she wasn't happy too long because she felt a sting in her neck. Her sight got blurry and soon collapsed.

Shortly after Michelle had jumped out of the window, Alexia followed but ran the opposite way. She saw a tree and climbed up, she saw two of the creepy men follow her, they struggled a bit to climb up where she was. She saw a tree just a little bit away, Alexia prepared herself and then jumped to the next tree. She climbed up a little higher and was surprised to see that one of the creepy men where already there. Alexia didn't hesitate for a second, she kicked the man right in the stomach so he fell down. There was a tree right next her so she grabbed a branch and climbed over.

She did this about four times and still had lot of energy left. The problem was that trees began to run out so she couldn't climb for much longer. Alexia was about to grab a branch when a needle appeared right next to her hand. Alexia got a little scared since she hate needles. She turned around and noticed two guys with guns filled with needles.

"Ew, I hate needles!" Alexia yelled.

"If you surrender we won't use them on you!" One of the guys said.

"You promise?" Alexia asked.

"Yes we do" The guy answered. Alexia began to climb down towards them. They kept their promise and didn't use the needles. The guys tied her wrists behind her back so Alexia wouldn't be able to climb. They also held Alexia's arms so she walked in the middle.

They started to walk away but didn't notice Alexia's smirk. Alexia spun around with one side of her body so the guy who held her right arm hit the guy who held her left arm. She got free and started to run away, a little hard to do with your hands tied behind your back. She struggled to get her hands free while she was running so she didn't notice when she ran into a pretty muscular guy. She fell and landed on her butt. Alexia looked up and saw that the man had a smirk on his lips.

"This should be fun" He said and clenched his fists.

Louis and Kim watched as Michelle, Alexia and Valentina left the treehouse, all the exits were blocked so they had to stay in the treehouse. They were about ten grown-ups, both male and female, against two teenagers.

"Got any ideas?" Kim asked while she looked at the peoples who surrounded them and felt a bit worried.

"Plenty of 'em, like fight, don't get kidnapped, want more?" Louis said sarcastically.

"Yeah, a good one! Like how we're gonna win" Kim said.

"How about we work together?" Louis asked.

"Finally, you came up with a good one" Kim said.

A fight broke out and Kim and Louis worked together pretty good. Louis bent down on one knee, Kim cartwheeled over his back and gave two of the guys an axe kick each. They were quickly surrounded but they knew what to do. Kim wrapped her arms around Louis' neck as he lifted her up and began to spin around. Kim's legs hit the bad guys in their faces so they fell.

Two guys went to attack Louis but he jumped up and did a flying dragon-kick right in their faces so they got heavy nosebleed. Kim on the other hand attacked a girl by a front handspring, she kicked the girl in her chest so she fell right on another girl.

They were standing by the couch and the bad guys were coming towards them. Kim back flipped so she was behind the couch and Louis were standing on the couch and tried to keep them away.

Kim searched for something she could fight with but she only found a water gun, Kim happily took it and showed it to Louis.

"Hey Louis! Remember these ones?" Kim asked. Louis glanced at her and smiled, Kim handed him one and realized they were loaded.

"Oh yeah, they're loaded!" Louis yelled and started shooting at the bad guys. Kim smiled and joined him.

"Damn these kids are good!" One of the bad guys said.

"Not for much longer!" One guy said and threw a bomb filled with sleeping gas, the bad guys took on some masks so they wouldn't breathe in the gas. Kim and Louis coughed and tried to not breath in but they were non successful. Moments later they fainted.

"Now we got them all"

Leo's POV

We hadn't seen Kim and Vinnie since this morning, both Felicia and I started to get a bit worried.

"Where are they? And why aren't they answering their phones?" Felicia asked.

"Felicia, calm down, I'm sure they are alright" I said, trying to convince both of us.

"But where can they be?" She asked.

"They're probably with their cousins. You know Vinnie and Chris are like brothers and Kim and Alexia are real close." I said.

"You're probably right. But that doesn't stop me from worrying about them." She said.

"I can call Raph or Midnight if that helps. They can confirm that they are fine." I said. Felicia nodded and I took out my phone. I dialed Raph's number and waited for him to answer.

"What do yah want fearless?" I heard Raph say on the other side.

"Seriously? We're grown-ups and you still call me that?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Raph said.

"Anyways, I called to ask if Vinnie and Kim are with Chris and Alexia at your place, are they?" I asked.

"Funny yah say dat, I was 'bout ta call yah and ask da same thing." Raph said.

"So you haven't seen the at all?" I asked.

"Nope, not since yesterday"

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, we kinda had a fight.."

"Really, you too?!"

"Yeah, they kinda found out the turtle thing and ended up saying they hated me and Mid."

"We have to ask the others if they have seen the kids, I'll call Mike and you call Don, then we meet at my place, okay?"

"Okay, bye"

Raph's POV

After I ended the phone call with Leo, I called Don's and Kate's home number.

"Katherine speaking"

"Hey Kate, it's Raph"

"Oh hi Raph, what's on your mind?" Kate asked

"Yah don't happen to know where mah kids are?" I asked

"No, aren't they home?" Kate asked a bit confused.

"No, and they aren't at Leo's place either"

"Well they aren't here and Michelle's gone too"

"Really? Does she happen ta know 'bout da turtle thing?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess"

"You don't think they are in trouble?"

"Honestly, I think they are"

"What are we gonna do, Raph?"

"Let's meet at Leo's place and discuss dis, they can't just disappear"

"Right, see you later, bye Raph"

"Bye" I said and hung up.

Just an hour later we had gathered at Leo's place and to everyone's fear, there was no sign of the kids.

"I don't get it, they can't disappear like that, right?" Mike asked.

"Maybe they're mad at us for not telling them?" Kate asked.

"You mean the turtle thing?" Midnight asked Kate.

"That seems logic, who wouldn't be mad when a lifelong secret is revealed?" Donnie said.

"But they've been gone the whole day, I'm getting worried." Rosie said.

"I agree with Rosie, we have ta do sumething before anything bad happens." I said.

"Well, why don't we split up and search for them?" Leo said.

"Wouldn't it be best if someone stayed here if the kids showed up?" Felicia asked.

"Could you do that?" Leo asked her, Felicia nodded and we others left, I really hope the kids are aright.

Valentina's POV

"This has to be my lucky day" I said as I leaned against a wall. I had been running for a while now, I don't know how but I managed to escape from the bad guys. Guess I'll have to thank my athletic skills after all. I found myself walking at a familiar street, I was almost home now.

I didn't know anywhere else to go but I knew that my parents, aunts and uncles would be able to help me and my cousins. I saw my house and ran a little faster. I unlocked the door and walked in. To my surprise, no one was home. I felt a little bit worried.

"Where can they be?" I asked myself. It didn't take long untill I figured out a place they could be. I started to run towards Leo and Felicia's house. I didn't bother to knock on the door, I just walked in.

"Uncle Leo! Aunt Felicia! Mom! Dad! Anyone here?" I yelled out and started to run around in the house. I really needed to talk to someone and soon. I started to panic and felt hopeless.

"Valentina? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around and saw aunt Felicia. She probably saw my worried and full of panic face so she imbressed me in a hug.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Meandmycousinsweeemadatyoufo rnottellingussowemetinourold treehousebutsomeblackdressed ggrownmenandfemaleweretherea ndkidnappedVinnieandChristhe nweweeabouttogetkidnappedtoo sowesplitupandIdon'tknowhowtheothersare!" I said really fast.

"What?" Felicia asked confused.

"Meandmycousinsweeemadatyoufo rnottellingussowemetinourold treehousebutsomeblackdressed ggrownmenandfemaleweretherea ndkidnappedVinnieandChristhe nweweeabouttogetkidnappedtoo sowesplitupandIdon'tknowhowtheothersare!" I said once again.

"Val, calm down." Felicia told me. I took a deep breath.

"Me and my cousins were mad at you for not telling us so we met in our old treehouse but some black dressed grown men and female were there and kidnapped Vinnie and Chris then we were about to get kidnapped too so we split up and I don't know how the others are!" I told her.

"What? Are you alright? When did this happen? Wait, Vinnie and Chris are kidnapped? I gotta call the others! Sit down and rest. You deserve it." Felicia said.

Midnight's POV

"Doesn't look like they're here either" I said.

"You would think that atleast Chris or Vinnie should be around here" Kate said.

"Let's see… we've checked the park, the mall and now here, where should we go next?" I asked.

"No clue, Jojo." Kate said and we returned to the car to continue our search, suddenly my phone began to ring. I saw on the ID that it was Felicia, I put it on speakers so Kate could hear too.

"Hi Felicia, anything new?" I asked.

"Yeah, Val is here" Felicia said.

"She is?! That's a relief" Kate said.

"I'll tell the others to return, Val seems to have a lot to tell you guys." Felicia said before she hung up.

A while later we all arrived at Leo's and Felicia's place again, I could swear Val was squished to death when Rosie and Mikey hugged her.

"So you were attacked?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, but they had masks and black suits so it was hard to see their faces clearly." Val said.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Raph said and turned to his brothers.

"It sure does Raphie-boy! I'm surprised you have such a good memory" Mikey said but soon got slapped on his backhead.

"Guys, come on! It's bad enough that our kids are gone, we don't need you two fighting." Felicia said.

"He started!" Both said and pointed to eachother, I facepalmed, sometimes I wonder how old they actually were.

"Why don't we return to the treehouse? Maybe there's some clues" Leo said.

"Seems like a good plan. Let's go." Donnie said and we left for the treehouse. Rosie and Mikey held Val close to them like she was gonna disappear any second but who could blame them? We arrived at the treehouse and searched. It was clear it had been a big fight inside.

"This looks even worse than it did when I left." Valentina said with quilt in her eyes. Rosie hugged her.

"It's not your fault." She said. Leo looked at the floor then picked up a watergun.

"Is that a watergun?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is." Leo answered.

"They probably used it. The floor is a little bit wet." Donnie said.

"Do you smell that?" Kate asked.

"Smell what?" Felicia asked.

"It smells like sleeping gas." Kate said.

"Dat's probably how they made da kids faint and stop fightin'. Damn!" Raph said and hit a wall. I put my hand on his shoulder. He grabbed my hand.

"Val, could you describe the guys who attacked you again?" Leo asked.

"They all looked different but they had black clothes on." Val answered.

"Like ninja clothes?" Felicia asked. Val shooked her head.

"Not really. You could see their faces real clear but I've never seen them before. But they kinda remind me of one guy who attacked me a few nights ago." She said.

"What? You were attacked? Why didn't you tell us?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I managed to kick him where it hurts and I ran home. And the other time I saw him Louis kicked his not so sorry butt." Val said.

"Is there anything more you'd like to tell us?" I asked.

"Well, all of us. Me and my cousins have been attacked before. I was the first one. Then Louis. Kimmie, Alexis and Chelly were attacked at school and on their way home, Chris and Vinnie were attacked." Val told me.

"Why haven't you told us about this?" Rosie asked.

"We all were. That's why we went to your offices but we found our way to your old place and then grandpa Splinter told us about you being turtles we forgot about it. We were that mad." She said looking at the guys.

"Could you try to call your cousins? Maybe they'll answer if it's you who calls." Kate asked. Valentina nodded and dialed Michelle's number. She didn't answer so Val tried Louis number. No answer. The same with Kim and Alexia.

"They're kidnapped too." Donnie said with his head down.

"Where can they be?" Raph asked.

"It's probably the purple dragons. It sounds like them." Mikey said.

"Sorry, Dad but none of them had a dragon tattoo." Val said.

Well I doubt it's the foot." Kate said.

We all sighed and sat down. I thought about the clues. Black dressed grown-ups, spying, good fighters, kidnapping, not the purple dragons or the foot. My eyes grew big. Who could we not have thought of it before?

"Mid, what is it?" Raph asked me.

"I know where the kids are!" I said.

"You do?" Mikey asked surprised.

"Yes it's blinding obvious! It's Bishop you guys!" I said.

"Of course, your dad and Bishop are enemies, right?" Donnie asked.

"Yes they are" I said.

"But wait a sec, how does that goes along with us?" Felicia asked.

"Bishop's been after the guys before, he probably figured out that we are around them a lot. He probably also figured out we got kids and since he and the guys are enemies, how do you break them in the best way?" I said.

"..By taking away what's dear to your enemy" Kate said.

"That's what I call a stalker" Rosie said.

"But you know what surprise me the most?" Kate asked me.

"No, what?" I asked back.

"That you actually was smart for once" Kate said.

"Hey it's not my job to be stupid, it's Mikeys!" I said.

"I'm not stupid! Well….not all the time" Mikey said.

"So this Bishop-guy has my cousins?" Val asked.

"Not for long, we're gonna save the one way or another" Leo said.


	11. Chapter 11

Vincent's POV

I woke up and felt dizzy as hell. My sight was blurry at first but it eventually cleared. I noticed there was not much to see as it was a cell with only a string of light from a hole in the door. I looked to my left and saw what looked like a body, who was that? Was it dead? By curiosity I moved closer and saw it was a sleeping Chris. I sighed in relief that it was him and not a corpse or anything like that.

"Hey sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up!" I said and began to shake him.

Chris slowly sat up and took his hands to his head.

"Man, what have I been drinkin'? Mah head hurts like hell" Chris complained. I couldn't help but chuckle, he was always a bit silly.

"You haven't been drinkin' anything, we passed out, remember?" I said.

Chris nodded and began to think, probably how to get out, when his eyes widened.

"Where are da others!?" He almost yelled in my face.

"I don't know! I woke up a minute ago!" I answered.

"Fuck..I just hope they're okay." Chris said.

"I'm sure they are, Chris, don't worry" I said.

"Where are we anyways?" Chris asked and walked over to the small hole in the door. He went quiet by the second he looked out, what was he looking at?

"Hey Chris, what are you looking at?" I asked.

"See yerself" Chris said and pushed me to the door. I gasped in amazement. Outside wasn't a regular prison or something, no, it was a huge obstacle course.

"What. the. fuck" was all I managed to say, how where we going to escape now?

Kim's POV

My eyes opened in an instant but if I didn't know that I had done that I could have fooled myself that my eyes were still closed. Where ever I was, it was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. Just darkness and more darkness. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times, trying to adjust the darkness but failed.

"God, I feel like throwing up." I said with a disgusted face. "Oh my god, the others! They probably got captured too! I have to get out of here!" I said and got up and with the touch of my hands I found the wall. I started to look for the door with my hands as I followed the wall. I felt something that could be a door but it was locked. And what I could feel it was a mazelock. Those were hard enough when you could see them, and I had to crack it without any sight? God, this was gonna be hard.

"Wait, I won't be able to unlock it. You have to be on the other side Dammit!" I said and kicked the door. That wasn't my best idea.

"How can I help the others when I can't see or get out from a stupid cell?!" I said with anger in my voice.

Alexia's POV

With an aching pain in my head and all over my body I woke up. I tried to stand up but I just fell down on my knees.

"Bad idea, dat was a bad idea." I said to myself and for the first time after I woke up I looked around to see where I was.

"What da hell is dis place?" I said as I saw that I was locked in a cell. It was no ordinary cell. It was a see-through cell. It was round and reminded of a bubble. Right away I could see two problems. One: there was no door. So there was no way in or out. The second problem: right outside there was an obstacle course made of fire. It was filled with fire rings and I'm sure the floor would have fire coming out of it if you'd step wrong. I had no idea how I would get out of here.

"Dis ain't good." I said and looked down. Then I suddenly remembered. The others! We had spilt up. Had they been taken too? And how was Chris and Vinnie? Why would someone want to kidnap us? What would they want with us? So many questions came into my head at once and I got really frustrated and punched the wall. Then I got an idea. Maybe I could break through the walls. I started punching and kicking the wall over and over. Ten minutes with the process and nothing had happened. Not even a scratch! My knuckles started to hurt and bleed a little since I had been through a tough fight and to punch an unbreakable glass over and over a few hours later was no good.

"ARHHHG!" I yelled and sat down. I was trapped inside a bubble and I couldn't get out. Seriously, what had I gotten myself into?

Michelle's POV

Hello, I'm dead, aren't I? No, I'm just kidding but it sure felt like I was dead for a while, now I just wish I was. My whole body felt limp but I felt most pain by my neck. I tried to make it less painful by massaging it but that didn't help. My sight had been blurry the first minutes after my awakening but now it was fine. I made my way over to the door and got very surprised by what I saw. If I cracked the three locks I would fall down to my death. I was VERY high up and by looking down made me feel sick.

"This is SOOO not good!" I said but no one could hear me. I sat down and hugged my knees tight. I started to rock back and forth.

"I'm such an idiot!" I yelled out. I hide my face in my hands. I started to cry because there was no one to blame but myself. If I hadn't been a bitch and yelled at my parents I wouldn't be here now.

"I wanna go home.." I whispered.

Louis POV

"DAMN IT ALL!" I yelled. I was pissed right now, it was my fault both my siblings and cousins been kidnapped because I wasn't good enough. If I just had gone to my parents in the first place, then nothing of this would have happened. I punched and kicked the door, It wouldn't open but at least there was some dents after all my hits.

"OPEN YAH MOTHER FUCKIN' DOOR! GET MEH OUT OF HERE OR I SWEAR I WILL KICK YAH TO DA MOON WITH A BROKEN BACK!" I yelled with fury in my voice.

To my surprise the door opened but I couldn't run out. There was a man in the way. He was really tall and wore a black and white suit, much similar to the ones our kidnappers wore. He had sunglasses so I couldn't see his eye colour. Also, the little hair he had was black. By judging the way he looked, he was probably an agent.

"I'd like to see you try that, Louis" He said.

"How da fuck do yah know mah name?" I asked.

"I know a lot more about you than you think Louis Hamato." The man said.

"Pfft, it's easy ta know mah name, it isn't dat hard" I said and crossed my arms by my chest.

"And what about that close cousin of yours? What's her name again? Oh, right, it is Michelle" My eyes grew big, he wouldn't hurt my cousin, would he? The man noticed how my eyes changed and smirked.

"It's quite amusing to watch her suffer from the beginning of a mental breakdown." When he spoke those words I grew angrier than before. Who said that he could talk like that about my best friend? I didn't see her as my cousin, Chelly was like a sister to me.

"What have yah done ta 'er?! Where is she?!" I yelled in is face even though I was shorter than him.

"I see there's similarities between you and your brother. Not very surprising as you got two hotheads as your parents." This guy is really creeping me out, maybe he knew a lot of things about me.

"What do yah want ta do with us?!" I asked with anger in my voice.

"In time, you'll know" The man said and turned to leave. I bowed my head down and clenched my fists, I wasn't sure about what to do.

"And don't worry about Michelle and the others, they'll soon be dead" He said.

My head snapped up at that comment. I was ready to attack him but the door was already closed so my fist hit the door. My fists were against the door and my forehead was too. I shut my eyes really tight and my body began to shake a little. But even though I tried my best, one single tear escape my eye.

Kate's POV

The wind was blowing hard against my cold skin. It was cold and dark outside and perfect for an attack. Being the great leader as he is, Leo came up with a plan. With the help from his brothers, Felicia, Rosie, Jojo and me of course.

"Kate, Donnie are you ready?" Leo asked through the headset.

"Yes, anytime. We're just waiting for your signal." Donnie answered.

"Well…go?" Leo said but it sounded more like a question.

Donnie and I turned off our headsets and began to work. We started with opening the connection center to the security system. Inside there was a lot of wires, some levers and a few buttons with numbers.

"So where should we start?" I asked Donnie, who was currently a turtle like his brothers also were.

"Maybe press some numbers?" Donnie said.

"Do you know the code?" I asked him.

"Please… I'm a hacker, I don't need the code" he answered with a lot of confident in his voice. I rolled my eyes and nodded in agreement.

A while later we were almost done, we just needed to cut one last wire.

"Is it the blue one?" Donnie asked

"No, it's still the yellow one" I answered. I cut the wire and almost closed my eyes in fear that it might be wrong but I knew it was right. I just closed them to mess with Donnie.

"Are you really sure it's the right one?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure" I said and cut the wire. Donnie froze and looked around just to see nothing happened.

"Nothing happened?"

"Of course nothing happened, I'm a doctor, I know what I'm doing"

"Yeah but you cut in people and not wires."

"Not much difference"

"You really scare me sometimes Kate"

Mikey's POV

"Are they almost done?" I whined. I mean, it takes time to hack a security system but it's cold outside and I wanna save my nephews and nieces.

"Like I said 15 seconds ago, no." Raph said.

"But they're taking so long" I whined.

"It would take longer if you were the one doing it" Rosie said.

"Guys, just cut it out." Leo said.

"But it's so cold out here" I complained.

"Mike, shut up! Our children are in there and who knows what's happening to them right now, and you're complaining about the weather" Midnight said.

"He complained 'bout his feet when yah were kidnapped" Raph said.

"He was?!" Kate said through the headset, we had forgotten to turn it off.

"God Kate, don't scare me like that" Felicia said.

"Sorry, but Donnie and I are finished, we'll meet you inside" Kate said.

"Mission completed" I said and everyone looked at me weirdly.

"It's phase 1 Mike, mission is the whole thing" Donnie explained.

"Ooooh, now I get it" I said.

Normal POV

They all went inside through a hatch on the roof. When they got down, Kate and Donnie stood there and were ready to do the next phase of their mission.

"So, who's going against Bishop?" Donnie asked.

"I'm going because I'm the leader and I'm going to need one of the girls" Leo said.

"Why not one of yer bros?" Raph asked.

"Because your too hotheaded, Donnie's smart and needs to be somewhere else" Leo answered while pointing at his brothers. Then he pointed to Mikey.

"And Mikey's just….Mikey" Leo said.

"And what's so special about the girls except for their hotness?" Mikey asked.

"Because, Kate is extremely fast, even faster than you Mikey. Midnight is very strong, perhaps stronger than Raph. Felicia is really smart, but not as smart as Donnie so she doesn't have to be anywhere else. Rosie's the smallest and very flexible so she can get into small spaces." Leo explained.

"But if we're talking about being a hothead here, then I'm out" Midnight said.

"I don't think it's fair that Leo should be with his wife" Rosie said.

"Well I don't think Rosie should go against Bishop since she can't fight very well" Mikey said.

"Then it just leaves me" Kate said.

"Leo you better take care of my wife, she is your sister-in-law!" Donnie said.

"Who am I gonna be with?" Mikey asked.

"You can go with Midnight and I can go with Raph" Felicia said.

"Then it leaves me and Donnie" Rosie said.

"Hey! Who made you the boss?" Leo asked Felicia.

"You, because you married me" Felicia answered.

"Okay, so Raph and Felicia is searching on the first floor, Mikey and Midnight take the second floor, Donnie and Rosie, you find the surveillance cameras and makes sure no one sees us, while Kate and I try to find Bishop." Leo said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Rosie asked.

"You do remember that I'm a ninja right?" Donnie asked her.

"Yeah right, you are one too" Rosie said.

They all split up and went to search for their kids.

Felicia's POV

Raph and I went down to the first floor. There was no one around so we didn't need to fight anyone yet, I think Raph was disappointed about that.

"Ta be honest, I don't think da kids are down 'ere" Raph said.

"Why do think that?" I asked.

"Because there's too little security, it would've been more difficult ta get through if da kids were 'ere" Raph answered. Right after he said that, one of us must've stepped on something because a laser shot down right at us. Luckily, none of us got hit.

"Maybe I was wrong" Raph said.¨

"You don't say?" I said.

"Maybe dis will help" Raph said and threw a ninja star across the floor, thousands of lasers appeared and it would be a lot harder to pass through now.

"Is that supposed to be helpful?" I said.

"Atleast we know where they are now" Raph said.

"True, but how are we supposed to pass through them?"

"Just follow mah lead"

"Leo told me not to"

"Fearless is just scared, trust meh, I've done this before and I'm still alive"

"Yeah, but how many times have you gotten hurt?"

"Dat's not da point. C'mon just let's go" Raph said and began to walk in between the lasers.

I followed Raph's lead as he told me to and it went pretty good until I got nervous and slipped. I was falling and almost hit a laser but Raph caught me by my shirt collar.

"Yah need ta work on yer skills, yah know dat right?" He said and helped me up.

"You know, a normal guy would've asked if I was okay" I said.

"You should just be glad that I caught you" Raph said.

"Sometimes I wonder what Midnight sees in you" I said. Raph didn't answer, he just smirked.

Midnight's POV

Mikey and I were searching for our kids, well atleast I was because Mikey was fooling around with his nunchucks.

"Mikey, stop fooling around or else you might hit someone, like me!" I said.

"Don't worry dudette, I'm an expert at this" He said and accidently hit my head.

"Ow! See, this is exactly what I meant" I said as I rubbed my head with a little anger in my voice. Mikey gulped, turned around and ran away with his hands over his head. I went after him only to see there was a security robot in front of Mikey, its eyes were glowing red and more robots appeared.

"This wouldn't happen if you only listen to me. But okay, now we got ourselves some entertainment." I said and prepared myself to fight.

The robots started to run towards us. Mikey jumped over them and kicked a few of them from their backs. I grabbed one of the robot's fists as it tried to punch me. I held it and lifted the robot up and spun it around, hitting three other robots. After I had done my spinning I threw the robot against the wall. Mikey used his nunchucks and fought them. He hit one robot on his knee with one of his nunchucks. The robot fell down and Mikey jumped on hit so it broke. But I couldn't spend time, looking at Mikey beating up some robots when I have my own to beat. I got down low and kicked two robots ankles with my right leg in a quick movement. Another robot appeared in front me and grabbed me by the shoulders. It lifted me up but I knew what to do. I laid my legs on the robot's shoulders and freed me from his grip. My hands were now touching the floor and with my legs I got a grip around its neck. I threw it away with ease. I got back on my feet and started to fight against more security robots. But before I knew it someone grabbed me and threw me over their shoulder and ran away.

"Mikey! What are you doing?" I yelled at him as he continued to run with me over his shoulder.

"I'm saving your life!" He answered.

"But I wanna fight!" I whined.

"I don't care!" He yelled and continued to run. God, Mikey had become really stubborn over the years.

Rosie's POV

"If I've been calculating this right, then the security room is right….there!" Donnie said and pointed to a locked door. I looked at it and then back at Donnie.

"You do know there's a door where it says 'security room' right?" I asked him.

"Oh, I knew that!" Donnie said and turned to see the door that I meant.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one" I said.

"You were just lucky" Donnie said and tried to open the locked door. He looked around for something I don't know and then turned to me.

"Do you think you can climb through that vent and open the door from the other side?" He asked me.

"I guess, but it's pretty high up, how am I going to get up there?" I asked. And just after I did, Donnie lifted me up so I could reach the vent. I opened the hatch and began to crawl, it was very dusty and small but I was small too so I had a perfect fit in there. I opened the hatch on the other side of the vent and jumped down so I could open for Donnie. I let him in and we began to search for the right buttons to turn off the cameras.

"I just have one question" I said.

"And what's that?" He asked me.

"We're in the security room so why should we turn off the cameras?" I asked. Donnie looked confused at me.

"I don't know actually, ask Leo later, it was his idea." Donnie said.

Donnie sat down and started to do his magic. He typed on so many buttons so fast, it was really hard to see which ones he had pressed. Suddenly he turned his head towards the door.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" I asked. He got up from his chair and grabbed his bostaff that was on his shell.

"You stay here and turn off the cameras. I'll be back." He said and started to walk towards the exit.

"Donnie, wait! You can't leave! I don't know any of this stuff!" I said, trying to stop him but it didn't help.

"Sorry, Rosie. I have to fight the security guards." He said and walked out of the room. He closed the door and I could hear fighting.

I sat down on the chair that Donnie previously had been sitting on and looked at the buttons. God, there was so many of them and I had no clue what they did.

"How am I supposed to do this? It took me two months to learn the casher correctly." I said to myself and pressed a few buttons. The screen turned bright white so I pressed another one. It started blicking red. Soon some noises were made too.

"Oh god, how do I fix this? How do I fix this?" I asked out loud. I pressed some random buttons but none of them help. It only made it worse. I slowly started to panic.

"Shit!" I said when I saw on one screen more security guards coming towards our floor.

"Please, please, please. Let me press the right one." I said to myself. I looked at the buttons and started to breath faster and I felt real nervous. Who knew what would happen if I pressed the wrong one again. I HAD to press the right one. I had no clue on which one it could be so I closed my eyes and slowly brought my finger down to press a button I didn't know. I felt my finger push down a button and the noise stopped and the screen went black. Maybe I had pressed the right one?

Donnie came back into the room.

"Sorry about that. More of them came. So where was I?" He asked.

"No need. I did it." I said, a little proud of myself even though it was just pure luck.

"Really? You turned off the cameras?" He asked, a little bit suprised.

"Yeah I did." I answered.

Leo's POV

Kate and I were carefully moving around in our search for Bishop, if we found him then maybe we could make him spill were the kids are. For just being one floor, it sure was confusing since almost no lights were on so it wouldn't surprise me if we'd been walking in circles.

"Haven't we already passed that door?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, they're all the same in my eyes" I said.

"I just wish the lights would turn on or something" Kate said and crossed her arms while leaning against a wall. Just when she said that, a small string of light could be seen in the end of the hallway and loud footsteps were heard. I put my hand on my katana and was ready to attack any second. The steps came closer and closer, my heart started to beat faster, it was a long time since I last had a fight so I wondered how this would end.

"What if it's Bishop?" Kate asked in a whisper.

"Then we'll have to fight, you ready?" I answered also in a whisper. Kate nodded and took her position; she seemed more than ready to fight against Bishop. But when the steps came really close, I realized it wasn't human steps. They were sounding more like metal against wooden floor. I carefully peeked my head out and I was right, it wasn't Bishop, just one of his robots.

"Hey Leo, do you see that?" Kate asked.

"See what?" I asked back.

"That robot, It's holding some kind of access card, maybe we'll find Bishop if we use that." Kate said. My eyes drifted to the robots hands and just as Kate said it was holding a card. The robot put it in some machine, pressed a code and then went inside the room. There was probably Bishop's office since it was guarded and coded.

"Clever, but how are we going to get it?"

"Steal it of course, you're a ninja so you should know these stuffs."

"I might be a ninja but I'm not a genius"

"So you admit that you're stupid?"

"I never said that"

"Oh really because I heard.."

Kate kept on talking about how she was right, god she was stubborn. I was half listening and noticed the robots were gone.

"Leo!"

That was Kate screaming. I turned around quickly to see Kate held back by a robot and behind it stood 7 more. How could none of us hear them coming? I quickly drew my katanas and lunged against the robot who held Kate and with one slash I cut the robots head off without even being close to hit Kate with my katana. Kate quickly released herself from the broken robots grip and ran over to my side.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, thanks" Kate answered.

The robots surrounded us but if we worked together this would be an easy match.

"If it isn't the leader himself, Leonardo was it?" The voice was filled with evil and it was hard for me to not know who the voice belonged to. I turned around and saw Bishop walking out from the circle of robots.

"And this must be Katherine, the wife of your brother Donatello, am I right?" Bishop asked and turned to Kate.

"You seriously need to stop stalking people." Kate said.

"You call it stalking but I call it research." Bishop said.

"Still stalking" Kate answered.

"Why are you chatting? He's the enemy and we're supposed to fight!" I said to Kate.

"We weren't chatting, we were arguing which is a sort of fighting" Kate answered.

"I'm always impressed by how clever you are, Katherine. But that won't help you out of this fight" Bishop said and snapped his fingers. All robots rushed against us and I had a feeling this fight wouldn't be a pretty one.

Mikey's POV

I had run with Midnight's over my shoulder for a bit and Midnight wouldn't stop yelling at me to let her go.

"LET ME DOWN!" Midnight yelled once more.

"Well, I guess I could do that now." I said and stopped running. I lifted her off my shoulder and put her on the floor. Right after I had put her down she hit me on my collarbone.

"Oww! What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed where she had hit me.

"For running away. I wanted to fight!" Midnight answered.

"I'm sorry, but there was too many. We would get hurt and I care about you. You are my sister-in-law, I don't wanna lose you. And I'm proud of it." I said.

"I know I'm you're sister-in-law. You bugged me to become that for 11 years." She said and crossed my arms.

"It could have been earlier if you just had listened to me." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's find the others. We need to find our kids." She said and started walking. We walked for a but in silcence but I hated that it was so quiet.

"Do you think they are alright?" I asked Midnight with worry in my voice.

"I don't know, Mike. I really hope they are." She answered with just as much worry in her voice. I looked down and slowed down. Midnight turned around and put her hand on my shoulder.

"But I know they are going to be fine. We won't let anything bad happen to them. Right?" She said looking at me. I looked at her.

"That's right." I said and we continued walking.

Kate's POV

Leo and I were fighting for our lives and it went pretty good at first but I began to grow tired after all the punches and kicks I've received.

One robot went to attack me, I quickly dodged and kicked its back but it quickly stood up again. It punched me under the chin and made me fall on the floor. I stood up again and looked over to Leo as he fought with his katanas. He was surrounded by three robots but he didn't seem to have problem with them, atleast not now. But that soon changed, two robots were clinging on him and he couldn't make any defense. The third robot pulled out a pair of metal claws and were about to cut Leo's back but not on my watch.

I ran over to help him before he got serious damages.

"Leo watch out!" I yelled and punched down the robot before he managed to cut Leo. I also kicked away one robot from Leo so he could fight again.

"Thanks" Leo said.

"No problem" I answered but didn't noticed the robot shooting lasers behind me.

"Get down!" Leo yelled and tackled me to the ground so the laser didn't hit me.

"Are you a lifesaver or what?" I asked.

"What? I got to keep my sister safe" Leo said.

"Cute, Leo. Really cute" I said.

"Hey! Where did Bishop go?" Leo asked as we got up. I looked around and only saw smashed robots on the floor but nothing more, how did Bishop manage to disappear like that?

"Well I don't know, he can be anywhere now" I said.

Leo and I continued to search for both the kids and Bishop without any luck.  
Our luck didn't get better. We walked and walked without any clue. Then we were interrupted by a voice.

"Hello? Can everybody hear me?" Donnie spoke through the headset. Leo and I looked at each other.

"Yeah, we can hear you, Don." Leo said.

"So can we." Raph said.

"And don't worry about me and Midnight! We are just fine and can hear you very loud and clear!" Mikey spoke really loudly.

"Geez, Mikey. I'm standing next to you. No need to shout." Midnight complained and knowing my best friend she said that while rubbing her ear.

"Good. I thought we all could met up by the surveillance room on the third floor?" Donnie said.

"Sure. Be there in a few minutes." We all said and headed for the third floor. When Kate and I got there everyone else were already there.

"Everyone's here." Felicia said.

"Good. I had an idea that could find out which floor the kids are by re-set the surveillance cameras. Then we could see them on the screens, then we will easily figure out which floor they are on." Donnie explained.

"That's a great idea." I said and smiled. I started to help Donnie re-set the cameras and soon they were activated. We all looked at the screens as I pressed a button to change which room that appered on the screen. Suddenly Midnight raised her voice.

"Stop! There!" She said and pointed to some of the screens. We all looked at the screen and saw each of our children trapped inside a cell.

"That's our kids in there." Felicia spoke with sorrow and worry in her voice. I saw them all, just seeing their faces made me smile since they were okay but I was still mad and determined to save them and I'm pretty sure everyone else was too.

**We gonna have to leave you all there! Sorry for the late update, we had much to do, Hope you enjoyed this. Bye! /Joompan98 and AnimeLover3801 **


	12. Chapter 12

**WE ARE STILL ALIVE!**

**Sorry for this long wait, Joompan98 and I had alot of school work, then at times we were just plain lazy and sometimes it was writers block that kept us from writing. Thanks for all kind rewievs we recieved this far, means alot to us 3. So in these months we've been off, we managed to put this together, hope you enjoy!**

Val's POV

"That wasn't fair! Bobby totally liked Jeanette" I almost yelled and threw a pillow on the floor.

"I agree but don't you think that Jeanette and Simon will make a good couple?" Grandpa said while he picked up the pillow I newly threw down.

"I guess, but I still can't let it go" I said.

If it wasn't obvious enough, grandpa and I were watching a soapopera and I wasn't too happy about the final ending. But that's just one thing I'm not happy about right now, I'm very mad at that Bishop guy too. My parents, aunts and uncle's been away for I don't know how many hours, I'm getting worried.

"My child, is something bothering you?" Grandpa asked and laid a comforting and caring hand, no paw, on my shoulder.

"I'm just worried about the others, what if they don't come back?" I answered with a sigh.

"Valentina, you do not have to fear anything, my sons are well trained ninjas and both your mother and aunts are very good fighters."

"I know that already but that Bishop guy, is he strong?"

"My sons have faced him before without much of luck but this time, they are twice as many and much sharper in both mind and their movements. They will not lose"

"Wow grandpa, you seem to have very much faith in them, how can you be so sure?"

"I am old, I am supposed to have much knowledge."

"But that Bishop guy is an CIA agent. He will have tons of security and maybe it's a trick." I said, still a bit worried.

"Yes, Bishop probably kidnaped your cousins to get to my sons and their wifes but they know that so their guard is up. I trust them and have lot of faith in them too." Grandpa told me.

"Could you tell me more how my dad and ny uncles were when they were young. You know being turtles and all that?" I asked him, trying to get my mind off things.

"Oh, yes. They were a lot like you and your cousins." He said and started to tell me stories on how my dad and his brothers were when they were young.

Normal POV

"I can't believe it. Look at them!" Kate said. It was clear that all the children some way had tried to get out but had failed. Alexia stood against the wall with her arms crossed over her cheast. She looked tired and her bruises were visble.

Vinnie rested his elbow on Chris' shoulder. Both of the young boys had tried to break down the door but had failed.

Kim just laid on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. She knew it was just a waste of time to try to get out of there.

Louis had his arm against the wall and rested his head on it. He was so worried of his siblings and cousins.

Michelle still sat on the floor, hugging her legs and hide her face between her arms. Kate shed a few tears looking at the children, ecspcially her own daughter. Kate felt Donnie's warm, strong arms wrap around her.

"Donnie, look at her. Look at our daughter." Kate said and shed two more tears.

"I know Kate. We'll get her out of there." Donnie said.

"That will be amusing to see you try." A deep, evil voice said through the darknest. The man person a button and started laughing. He walked a bit forward and it was now clear that it was Bishop.

"Bishop." The turtles said and the same time with a hint of anger. All the children suddenly looked into the cameras. Each cell had their own screen and the children could see and hear everything in the surveillance's room.

"Mom! Dad!" They all said, not sure if their parents would be able to hear them. But luckily they could. The parents head turned quikly from Bishop to the screens.

"Kids!" The grown-up said. Midnight clenched her fists and walked closer to Bishop.

"You let them go, right now! Or not only will I kill you myself but I'll make sure it will be very painful!" Midnight bursted out on him. Bishop just smirked.

"Ah, I knew you would react that way, Midnight. Some may have believed it would be your husband but I knew it would be you. Ecspcially because of what happened to your little brother." Bishop told Midnight and her eyes got big. Filled with sadness and anger. Alexia, Chris and Louis looked at their mom through the screen. They didn't know she had a little brother.

"Don't even go dere, Bishop!" Raph yelled at him, but Bishop ignored him. He looked at Midnight.

"You couldn't save him. He died in your arms. Why would your children be any diffrent? Nice name you picked for your first son. He must be proud to be named after your brother Louis?" Bishop said. Midnight got flashbacks of that horrible night when she lost her brother. Kate hugged her bestfriend.

"Shut up, Bishop! It wasn't her fault! She did everything she could!" Kate yelled at him, defending her.

"Typical you Katherine, to defend your friends since they were the only thing you had"

"What..how..?" Kate asked herself a bit dumbfounded.

"You know what I mean, your parents weren't home alot because of work but infact, they never loved you." Bishop said. Kate gasped and her surprised face turned to a frown.

"Shut up! You don't know a shit about my parents!" Kate said in a angry voice.

"Yes I do, and I understand why they don't love you." Bishop said and grinned before he continued.

"They must feel ashamed with a daughter who is worthless, a crybaby, weak,-" before Bishop could continue he was interrupted.

"Stop it! Kate is everything but those things you newly said" it was Midnight who said it, Kate smiled at her best friend for defending her.

"Aunt Midnight is right! Mom is strong, caring and very very helpful, I could possibly not ask for a better mother" Michelle yelled, she had enough of hearing bad things of her mother. Kate turned and smiled gently towards the screen who showed Michelle.

"But, Kate is not only those things, she's a great wife too" Donnie said and connected his hand with hers.

"Well aren't you a cute family, it makes me sick to think of you. Atleast I know someone who didn't even had a family right, Felicia?" Bishop said and turned to Felicia.

"Don't you dare involve my dead parents!" Felicia said in a frustrated tone as tears pricked her eyes. Even though it has been so many years since that terrible accident, Felicia still cried at the thought of it.

"Why not? It's not like they're gonna hear it anyways since they're dead, right?" Bishop said.

Felicia didn't stand it, hearing Bishop talk about her parents in that way made her wanna cry her heart out but right now she had to be strong, her children was in danger.

"Still.. I can't help to feel a bit pity for you. First losing your parents and then soon your children, nieces and nephews."

"Bishop, if you think I will let you harm my nieces and my nephews, you are dead wrong." Melrose said. Bishop laughed amused.

"Aaa, Rosie Rosie Rosie. You, the perfect daughter would hurt anyone? You sure are funny." Bishop said, then he stopped laughing.

"But we both know that you aren't that perfect." He said. The kids looked at the screens. They had always pictured aunt Rosie as a great role model. A child in a grown-up's body. She had lived in two cites a lot of people dreamed of living in.

"I have never said I'm perfect." Melrose said.

"But your parents have. Who wouldn't? I mean, you were so perfect in every way. Never got in a fight, picked you friends wisely, helped around at home every day and never lied. Everything seemed perfect. So why did you have to move from L.A where you had grown up with your family, to New York, where your cousin who hated you lived?" Bishop said. Mikey grabbed Melrose's hand.

"Oh, now I remember. You faked your parents signatures. To hide the fact that you were one of the dumbest persons at your school." Bishop said.

"Hey! Rosie's not stupid!" Mikey defended her.

"She is. She got an F on every test she took. And she was too scared to tell her parents. And when she came to New York, did she ever tell anyone of you why she had moved?" Bishop asked. The girls looked at each other.

"Of course she didn't. And she's trying to raise a daughter, to tell her everything and never lie when she did the exactly that when she was young? All of you are pathetic. Especially you turtles. To even think that these girls actually love you. You are nothing but four worthless, irresponsible freaks." Bishop said.

"That's not true!" All of the girls said.

"Okay, I'm not gonna stand here and listen to your bullshit about us! You said that Felicia would soon lose her nieces, nephews and children earlier, just what are you planning!?" Midnight asked.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked that question, it's a very interesting idea if I'd say it myself." Bishop said.

"You see, to break an enemy you got to break what's dearest to them. I know all of you have a weak spot for your children and to hear the sad truth about your teenage life isn't the nicest thing either."

"Makes sense, but what are you going to do with our kids? You didn't take them for purely fun, right?" Kate asked.

"Not at all. A while ago, I sent out my agents to test the kids to see if they were yours. Judging by the way they fought and their appearances, I figured that my guess were correct. Sadly, I'm not going to have use of them all as the girls aren't that good of fighters. So, I'll kill the girls and keep the boys and brainwash them to be my agents, a nice upgrade to my little army, don't you think?"

"We're not lettin' ya get away with dat!" Raph yelled, he was furious.

"You'll have them when we're dead and not a minute earlier!" Leo yelled at Bishop.

Leo and Raph ran to attack Bishop but he just jumped out of the way. Kate and Midnight looked at each other and nodded. Kate quickly grabbed Donnie's bag and got a rope. She threw one of the ends to Midnight while holding the other end. They ran towards Bishop who was busy with fighting Raph and Leo. Midnight and Kate ran in circle and trapped Bishop with the rope. Mikey saw what the girls did and kicked Bishop's back so he fell.

"Donnie, can you find out where the kids are?" Leo asked.

"I'm on it!" Donnie said and started to work his magic.

"Do you really think I can't get out from this?" Bishop said almost amused. Felicia and Melrose looked at each other with smirks on their faces. Melrose grabbed a bottle of perfume from her pocket.

She bent down and looked at him. He saw the perfume.

"Of course you're gonna spray perfume in my eyes. That's all you can do." Bishop said. Melrose chuckled.

"Actually, I'm just gonna take some perfume on me, I don't wanna smell bad while making sure you won't hurt any of my nieces and nephews." Melrose said and sprayed some perfume on her neck.

"There, all good." Melrose said. She slapped him hard across the face. Felicia looked at the screens and saw the children faces. They were all terrified but yet there was a small hint of hope in their eyes. Felicia knew that something was wrong. Like Bishop was just trying to distract them. Taking him down had been waaaay to easy. There had to be some sick plan behind this. She looked at Donnie who was trying his best to hack into the system and open the doors but was not successful. Then Bishop who was earning several kicks and punches from Midnight, Raph, Kate. Leo, Mikey and even from Rosie. But he didn't fight back. Something was wrong and Felicia was determined to find out what.

Vincent's POV

Me and Chris were watching our parents beating up Bishop but something felt really wrong, why wasn't he fighting back? And why couldn't uncle Donnie, the great genius, open the cell doors?

I turned to Chris, he was watching the fight and I could see just the tiniest bit of fear glimmer in his eyes, guess even Chris is scared too sometimes.

"Hey Chris, don't you think something's weird is going on?" I asked.

"Like what? Dat's just our parents beating up da bad guy, what's weird?" Chris asked back.

"I mean, Bishop isn't doing anything and I don't think he's going to give up"

"Well, there's nothing we can do, even if uncle Donnie fixed the system, we're trapped here with dat obstacle course outside!"

"Guess so.." I sighed. I turned away from Chris and returned watching the fight and watched Bishop closely, I know he has something planned in this battle. I'm sure of it!

Then, I saw it. The rope was beginning to snap in two, Bishop was going to release himself and then it won't be a pretty sight. Not that I don't believe in my parents but Bishop looks like a tough guy.

I punched Chris shoulder to get his attention and he turned to me with a frown.

"Da hell are ya doin'? Dat actually hurt a little" he said and rubbed his shoulder.

"Argue later! You see that?" I asked and pointed to Bishop.

"Oh man, our parent's in trouble!" Chris said.

"We gotta warn them before they get seriously hurt"

"Right!"

"Dad, watch out!" I yelled.

"You too dad!" Chris yelled.

Dad and uncle Raph turned their attention towards us, they looked worried somehow, that look didn't fit them.

"What is it?" dad asked.

"Dad you gotta warn the others, Bishop's breaking through the rope!" I said. Dad's eyes widened and uncle Raph smirked.

"Thanks, guys!" they said and ran off to the others. Now I could only hope they would win and we could end this battle.

"Clever kids you have there, I thought I was able to surprise you with a sneak attack but oh well, that's life.." Bishop said before he clenched his muscles and the rope broke. I saw how mom and the others took fighting poses, now I was worried.

"Bring it on, Bishop!" Uncle Raph said and picked up his sais. I saw uncle Mike swing his nunchuks and prepared to help out, this could be interesting.

"As you wish!" Bishop yelled and lunged forward.

Raph first punched Bishops face and Mike then kicked Bishop's stomache which made him stumble back a little.

Then behind him, aunt Kate and Midnight kicked his back and made him fall but he quicly stood back up.

Then I saw dad running with his katana blades unsheated and he was ready to slice Bishop in two. Dad jumped and would had a perfect slice if Bishop hadn't grabbed the blade. Dad managed to remove the blade from Bishop and was about to try again but then Raph came in with his sais and aimed for Bishops head. Bishop here also grabbed the weapon but he swung Raph around until he let go and sent him flying into a wall.

"Raphael!" I heard aunt Midnight yell and ran towards were he landed, looked like he had a hard collision with the wall.

"Shit! Dad isn't alright!" I heard Chris say, I looked at him. His fists was clenched, he obviously wanted to help out.

An earpiercing scream was heard and I turned back to the battle to see that Midnight was being beaten up pretty badly.

"Mom! Dat's it, I can't take dis anymore!" Chris said and bolted to door and began kicking and punching.

"There's nothing you can do!" I said and tried to hold him back.

"Let go of me! Mah parents need meh!" Chris yelled. I could clearly hear his voice crack. I let go of him and then, Chris delivered one hell of a punch on the door. There even became a small mark of where his hand had been seconds ago.

"Fuck dis shit!" Chris said and fell down on his knees and slammed the floor several times.

"Chris..calm down dude.." I said and laid a hand on his shoulder. I felt him shaking and I heard him sniffle, was Chris crying?

"Calm down..? How can ya say dat!? Didn't ya see what dat fucker did ta mah parents?!" Chris slapped my hand away and he stood up and leaned on the wall, I saw tears coming from his eyes. I think this is the first time I've seen Chris crying.

Michelle's POV

I was terrified while watching my parents fight with Bishop and even more with the thought of that I was gonna die if they lost. I felt tears run down my cheeks and my hands were shaking like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there wasn't for me or my cousins. I saw how dad tried his best to get us out of here but did he even know about when we get out? I can't leave this room, I will fall to my death and I'm sure my cousins aren't in better situations. But uncle Leo and uncle Raph had been warned when the rope was about to break and they had heard us. I should tell dad about the fall to death thing if I walk out.

"Dad!" I yelled to the screen. My dad looked at me with eyes filled with worry.

"Chelly, I'll get you out of there, I promise." Dad told me.

"I know you will dad, but there's something you should know." I said.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Even if you open the door, I won't be able to leave this room. There is no floor. Well, there is but it's probably really far down. If I walk out, I'll fall to my death for sure. And I think the others have similar problems." I told him. Dad nodded. His eyes left mine and probably went to one of my cousins because he nodded. He did that a few times.

"Michelle, you were right. And by the sound of the locks your cousins have, I have to get to your cells and open them from there." Dad told me and the others.

Then Bishop took out something from his suit and threw it towards dad. It was gonna hit his head. I opened my mouth to warn him but uncle Mikey pushed dad out of the way.

"I got your back, dude." Uncle Mikey said.

"Thanks Mikey, I owe you one. But I have to go and get the kids out of their cells." Dad said and got up.

"Oh no you don't. I'll come along with you. You really need to have someone to watch your back while your working or else you can say bye-bye world." Uncle Mikey said.

"I won't argue with that. We should take Felicia and Rosie too. Raph, Leo, Midnight and Kate can take care of Bishop and it's better if something's not distracting them." Dad told uncle Mikey.

"I agree." He answered and then he looked at the screen.

"Don't worry, you will be out of there in no time." He said with a little smile. That gave me hope that everything will be alright and I'm sure it did to the others too. Uncle Mikey had that effect on people. Even in the darkest moments, he could cheer you up.

I saw how uncle Raph looked at uncle Mikey.

"Hey Mike! Why are ya gettin' da fun? We might wanna save da kids too!'" He said.

"Raph, he has a point. We'll have to take care of Bishop then we'll save the kids." Uncle Leo said. They all nodded. Uncle Raph and uncle Leo put away their weapons and tackled Bishop on the ground.

"Now, go!" Uncle Leo yelled. Uncle Mikey, aunt Felicia, aunt Rosie and dad all ran out from the room. Then Bishop started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Mom asked. Bishop smirked and pressed a button on his watch.

"It's clear I will lose this battle, but I'll win the war! There is no way you can get your children out of there and get out from this building in 15 minutes! When those 15 minutes have passed, this place will be blown to pieces." He laughed some more. Mom, aunt Midnight, uncle Leo and uncle Raph looked really worried.

"15 minutes."Mom said.

"We gotta tell the others!" Aunt Midnight said. She put her hand on her headset.

"Mikey! We have 15 minutes to save the kids and get the hell out of here! This place will blow up." She said.

"Yes, I promise. Now hurry!" She finished.

Leo's POV

"Alright! We have 15 minutes, I'd say we split up and try to find the kids, that way it'll go faster. Raph go with-" I said but were interuppted.

"Sorry to break your idea there Leo, but what Michelle told me, the cells have to be opened from the outside." Donnie said.

"And the problem is?"

"What Don's trying to say is that we can't split up like we usually do since everything here is so high-tec. I'd say we stay together but if you insist on splitting up then we can always go four and four" Kate said.

"Okay then four and four it is. Melrose, Mikey, Donnie and Midnight is one group and Raph, Kate, Felicia and I are one group." I said.

"Not fair, you made yourself together with your wife!" Mikey whined.

"But Mike, you're with yours too.." Midnight sighed.

"Enough chit-chatting, time is running out here" Raph said before we ran off to save our children.


End file.
